I Killed Mario
by Zorra Lombardi
Summary: During a routine trip for a midnight snack and taunting of his brother, Mario accidentally dies while choking on a fishbone. However, Luigi thinks that he killed Mario. So he panics and decides that something needs to done with Mario's dead body.
1. 12:00 Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros Melee, The National Enquirer (or however its spelled), Court TV, or the Judge Judy show.   
  
Hey! This is a little something I've been working on for a good while now. I thought I'd give this a shot and post this. It's a bit of a parody from a certain part in a movie I saw ("Arabian Nights" I think... I don't know I can't remember. I watched it in school). There is a lot of swearing and what might possibly be sick humor in this. So beware. If you don't like fics like that, then I would suggest that you not read this. But if you do like those kind of fics, then by all means, start reading and leave a nice little review when your done. Flames are welcome because I now find them amusing. Hehehe.  
  
Warning! If you like or absolutely love Mario, then don't read this! There is extreme Mario bashing in this!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I Killed Mario....  
  
By: Zorra Lombardi  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: 12:00 Midnight  
  
It was his usual routine every night. The infamous Mario Mario had gotten out of his nice, comfortable bed for a midnight snack. He blinked several times as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He approached the refrigderator and opened the door and began inspecting anything that was edible. He smiled. "Time for a little snack."   
  
In Mario's case, this was more of a midnight feast than a snack. His so called "snack" had consisted of left-over pizza, two TV dinners, a pice of cherry pie, turkey, three tacos, four burittoes, pasta, and ravioli. The kitchen was now decorated with dirty dishes. Just the way it looked every night when Mario came in for his "snack". He was nearly through with his nightly feedings and grabbed the last thing he saw that seemed good enough to eat. A piece of fried fish.   
  
By this time, Mario's brother had entered the kitchen while yawning. Luigi had observed his surroundings for a second until he relized that his brother had been pigging out on anything that he could get his hands on. Since he had become used to Mario's strange little routines, Luigi just shook his head and walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. "You know Mario, one day, Peach will kill you if she finds out your the one who leaves these dishes for her to clean in the mornings."   
  
Mario snickered. "Nah, Peach wouldn't kill me. I'm her sweet and innocent little man."   
  
Luigi almost laughed, but smiled wryly instead. "Sweet and innocent? Bullshit! Your just a big fat pig, who just happens to always catch Peach on her good side everyday."   
  
"Well, as long as I keep blaming this mess on you, she'll never suspect its me making the mess." Mario smiled at his brother, showing his teeth in the process.   
  
Luigi suddenly had to push back the urge he was instantly getting to punch Mario in his fat face. "Yeah, and I wish you'd stop blaming me for everything YOU do that gets others in trouble! Because of it, I am now forced to eat nothing but vegetables for a week at dinner!"   
  
"Your just jealous that I'm more famous and loved than you'll ever be and the fact that I can actually pick up some chicks." Mario said, still grinning as he grasped the fried fish firmly in his hand.   
  
Luigi's eye started twitching and he coldly said, "I am not jealous of YOU! And I could pick up girls if I wanted, but I have more important things to do than go riding around in Peach's pink corvette, without a license, just to show off a stupid red hat and overalls!"   
  
Mario continues to smile as he took notice of his brother's twitching eye. Taunting Luigi about his own fame was always one of Mario's favorite spare-time activities. "I pity you, brother dearest. Being jealous is completely natural. You'll get over it one day. Maybe you'll even have some fans of your own too. I don't know how many, but you'll have some."   
  
At the rate Luigi's anger was growing, his brother could have most likely seen steam coming out of his ears as he shot a death glare at Mario. "Shut up you fat bastard! I fucking hate you!"   
  
"Strong words, but they don't hurt me. They're actually amusing. Though, you could never really hate me. Your my brother and no matter what our differences are, we're supposed to look out for each other. You'd never turn your back on me, Luigi. I know you wouldn't. I mean its not like if I were dying then you'd just be rolling on the ground laughing at me." Mario chuckled at that thought as he shoved the entire piece of fish into his mouth and began to chew. As soon as he was done, he swallowed his chewed up food. Although, he didn't completely swallow it this time. Mario grasped his neck and gagged out, "Fishbone!" [This was also an idea that I had gotten. I heard this on the radio once. Yeah I know, its crazy.]  
  
Luigi managed to raise an eyebrow at Mario while being angry with him at the same time. Mario had now began to run around the kitchen in circles, grasping his neck and screaming, "Fishbone!" over and over again. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"   
  
Though Mario couldn't properly respond to Luigi's question, he tried to reply by keeping one hand over his neck and the other pointing at his opened mouth. "Fishbone!" Mario gagged, once again.   
  
The thought of Mario actually choking on a fishbone came to Luigi's mind at first. Until another thought came to mind. He smirked as he then assumed that Mario was only doing this for attention like always. "Nice try Mario, but if you really want to attract a huge crowd to show me up, I'm afraid you'll have to do a great deal better than this."   
  
Mario continued to run around the kitchen. He was truly trying to get his brother's attention. Though Luigi wasn't about to give his brother any attention at all. Luigi was nowhere near to the point where he was going to pity or help Mario. Instead, Luigi started to laugh at his brother's actions, finding them to be completely amusing. He was completely unaware that Mario really was choking and was in serious need of help as he continued to gag out, "Fishbone!"   
  
It became obvious that Luigi wasn't going to help Mario. In fact, he was finding this whole little "act" amusing. So amusing that Luigi had suddenly fallen to the floor and started rolling around in complete laughter at his brother. Mario was now jumping around, flailing one arm in the air, trying to get Luigi to notice what was really happening. This continued for almost another minute. Up until Mario suddenly dropped to his knees, still grasping his neck, now weakly. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head after he gagged out another "Fishbone!". He then went limp and silent as he fell forward, landing on several uncleaned dishes, his face in a bowl that contained the remnants of a cherry pie.   
  
Luigi, however, still continued to laugh his ass off for what seemed like five more minutes after Mario went face-first into what was left of a cherry pie. He finally regained his composure and stood up, smiling down at his brother, unaware that he was now an only child in his family. "Well, I gotta hand it to you, Mario. You think your so funny, and you are. And that's about the only thing that I love about you. Oh wait! I hate you. Heh, I guess it should now be another thing I hate about you. Right, bro?"   
  
Mario didn't answer. Nor did he move. Although, this did not concern Luigi in the least. When Mario didn't answer, Luigi simply snorted and kicked Mario hard in his side. "Hey! I asked you a question, you stupid asshole! Your supposed to answer me and say yes! Got that?!"   
  
The infamous plumber remained silent and motionless. This resulted in more hard kicks to the side and several dishes thrown at the back of his neck. "MARIO! Answer me, damnit!"   
  
Luigi continued to throw dishes at Mario for a good while and kept yelling to answer him. Until Luigi ran out of dishes and just glared down at Mario, growling at him. He then raised his eyebrows in a strange curiosity after a while. "Mario?"   
  
This little situation was becoming very intruiging to Luigi. It was not like Mario to ignore anyone or stay motionless for more than a good while. He cautiously began to approach him. "Mario? Are you that mad at me now? Why aren't you answering me with your snide remarks like you always do?" He knelt down next to Mario and poked at the back of his head for a couple of seconds. Then, out of curiosity, he slowly reached out and grabbed Mario's wrist. He placed two fingers on Mario's wrist and kept them there for a minute. Then Luigi's eyes went wide and he instantly stood up and stared down in horror at his brother. "Oh-no! He's dead! Mario's dead! I killed Mario!"   
  
Luigi gasped at his own words and fell to his knees. He figured that Mario must have kicked the bucket when he threw all of those dishes at the back of his neck. His gaze directed to the wall as he then relized another possible reason for Mario's death: the word "Fishbone!" came to mind. A huge wave of relief flooded Luigi at that moment. He couldn't have possibly killed Mario. He died before Luigi started throwing dishes at him. Or did he? Luigi's gaze was now directed off to nothingness as soon as he assumed that Mario died of choking on fishbone. "My dreams have come true... Mario's finally dead at long last!" His lips curled into a stupid smile that even Luigi himself would laugh at. "Mario's dead. Hehehe, I can finally get all of the attention that I deserve! Women will love me now instead of men who think I'm gay because they see Mario surrounded by girls while I'm following behind when we're walking on the streets. I'll finally get some respect!"   
  
His stupid smile quickly turned back into a horrified look as another possibility for his future came to mind. "Wait! What if I get blamed for Mario's death? What if a bunch of cops come here? What if they ask me what happened? What am I gonna tell them? What if they hall me off to the pokey in a police car?" Luigi gasped. "Or worse..." His pupils suddenly dialated themselves. "What if they don't believe my side of the story and hall me off in a looney van?" He trembled in horror as he thought of every possibility in his own little worst-case scenerio. One in particular literally caused him to start shaking his frilly green house slippers as he silently asked himself, "What if they make me go on Judge Judy?!"   
  
Just the thought of even watching Court TV again made Luigi go numb. He suddenly stood up. "No! I will not let that happen. Hell, I can't even tell the cops what really happened. They'll never believe the fact that Mario had an accidental death in front of his own brother. I sure as hell know that they'll never believe that I didn't kill Mario on purpose." Luigi looked down at his dead brother in determination. "There's only one thing for me to do." He took a deep breath. "I'll have to get rid of Mario's body without getting caught somehow."   
  
By this time, Luigi began to pace around the filthy kitchen as he contemplated on how he was actually going to do this. "Hmm... I can't hide him in a closet. That would really become too obvious. Besides, he'd start to smell and stink up the whole building." He continued to pace and then scratched the back of his head. "I can't exactly make it look like Mario commited suicide. That would actually be kind of stupid. Especially when it reaches the headlines in the newspaper when his body is found." Luigi then closed his eyes and shook his head and then said in sarcasm, "Oh yeah, I can literally see it now." He pictured the newspaper headlines in head.   
  
"Famous Plumber mysteriously takes his own life with fishbone.... Why? He had it all?..... Mario's death, no accident..... Mario's brother, imprisoned for life for the death of his brother, without peroll..... "   
  
Luigi shuddered at the thoughts of those headlines. "I can only hope that those just make The National Enquirer." He sighed and stopped pacing. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to be blamed for this no matter what I do with Mario's body." He said in defeat and frustration.   
  
Just then, an idea instantly came to mind. And idea that was sure to save his own freedom. "I've got it!" He yelled to himself as the stupid smile returned to his face. "They can't blame me if they find Mario dead on one of Dr. Mario's operating tables."   
  
To Be Continued....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: 12:51 a.m.   
  
- After finding his motionless counter-part on one of his operating tables, and after several times of recesitation, Dr. Mario loses a patient.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, I know. Sick and cruel humor. My style of writing has changed a lot, hasn't it? Oh, about the deal with my MVC series. I'm stuck on MVC2 for the next chapter. Its going to take me a while to post an update, but it won't be as long as it took to post the last one. I will update MVC2 before christmas. That's all I can promise right now. And MVC Revised, I need to type the next chapter. Now that marching season is over, I have more free time. So I'll get to typing the next chapter very soon. Anyway, I have a small favor to ask of you. Please grab your mouse and move the pointer to the button on the bottom left and then click on it. Leave a nice little review. Please? For me? gives an adorable little sweet smile   
  
Oh BTW! Does anyone have or know of a good Super Smash Bros Melee or Nintendo website that posts fanfiction? If so, I would really love to post my Mario's Video Cam fics and my others. I'm looking for a new place to post them since I no longer trust FF.net. Especially with my PG-13 and R-rated fics. If you know of or own a SSBM website, let me know. ^_^  
  
-Zorra 


	2. 12:51 am

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros Melee or anything mentioned in this fic.   
  
Here's chapter 2! Now it's time for me to work on Mario's Video Cam 2. I promised chapter 7 would be posted before christmas and I intend on keeping that promise. Although I'm still kinda stuck. I'll give a go at it anyway. But yes, I do have an idea for the next chapter. So if you read Mario's Video Cam 2, look for the next chapter soon. Oh yeah, Mario's Video Cam Revised will soon be updated as well. =D  
  
Warning! If you like or absolutely love Mario, then don't read this! There is extreme Mario bashing in this!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I Killed Mario...  
  
By: Zorra Lombardi  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: 12:51 a.m.   
  
Luigi tip-toed as silently as he could through the dark corridors that were the narrow hallways of SSBM HQ, dragging his brother behind him by the shirt collar. Luigi had a look of determination on his face. He quietly went over his plan to himself. "Okay, all I have to do is sit Mario's heavy ass on the floor in front of Dr. Mario's door, knock three times, run back to my room, lock the door, get in bed, and go to sleep to make it seem like I had absolutely nothing to do with this." He smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good enough." He thought out loud to himself. At that moment, the stupid smile had once again returned to Luigi's face, over-running his previous smile. "Yeah... No one can blame me. Dr. Mario will be held personally responsible for his counterpart's death. My freedom will be safe and I will get the respect I've longed for."   
  
Luigi knew that his plan would work. Dr. Mario had also seemed liked the perfect person to do such a thing to Mario. For he too had a grudge against Mario. Even though it may have seemed like they were the same person, they weren't. Both were very much different from each other.   
  
Born from the part of Mario that had actually wanted to do something with his life besides taking advise from the people who had always thought he was funny when he bent over when he wasn't wearing overalls, Dr. Mario, intentively, wanted to become a doctor. A famous doctor. Although, no matter how hard he seemed to try and study, his dream would just never come true. Sure, he got his game at one time, but it wasn't the kind of fame the he had always wanted. He actually wanted to become a registered M.D., but he always kept a part of the real Mario with him, keeping him from achieving his dream due to the lack of intelligence (Mario wanted to go to plumber school). Because of Mario, Dr. Mario wasn't able to become as famous as he dreamed. He did, however, become an unregistered doctor and practiced medicine without a license. All because he was forced to share the ame intelligence as his other half.   
  
Luigi smirked. He remembered when he had first heard about this story. Dr. Mario had hated Mario ever since he could remember. All the reason why Luigi had chosen the doctor to leave the dead Mario with. He stopped in front of a door and glanced over his shoulder at his dead brother. "Don't worry Mario, I'm going to be leaving you in the best of hands."   
  
Luigi placed Mario's body in front of the door and raised his fist to pound on the door, but stopped. "Hold on, I have to make this look like an accident. But how?" He placed a finger on his lips and began to pace back and forth for a few seconds, stepping on Mario every chance he got. He suddenly paused and snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"   
  
Luigi grabbed Mario's body and quietly placed it against the door, his head on the floor. Then Luigi glaced down at his brother. "I guess I'll see you in hell some day. Oh, wait! What am I saying? I'm not going to hell!" He smirked. "HAHA! So long sucker!" Luigi then roughly kicked the door and ran away down the hall to where he couldn't be seen.   
  
The door had loudly creaked open when Dr. Mario had opened it. He instantly jumped back in surprise when the dead plumber had fallen back into his room. Unaware of the current situation, Dr. Mario had began to assume the this was merely just one of Mario's nightly routines.   
  
Dr. Mario crossed his arms and glared down at the plumber. "Well well, look who it is." The doctor said angrily and not surprised in the least. "What the hell do you want?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" He began to walk around Mario's lifeless body. "I see now. Your drunk again, aren't you? Well, you can go and take your damned business elsewhere! Because I'm not giving you free morphine injections like I did last time." Dr. Mario started gritting his teeth. "I got my ass sued off because you went and told the cops and you laughed at me when I got the letter of the lawsuit!" He then stopped walking and yelled, "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE!"   
  
Dr. Mario suddenly kicked Mario's neck and sent him flying face first into the wall. Mario's body had slumped to the floor at an odd angle. Dr. Mario sighed and then approached Mario and knelt next to him. "I swear, your so damn weak when your drunk."   
  
Being the "kind" doctor that he was, Dr. Mario reached out and grabbed Mario's wrist and took Mario's pulse. After a couple of seconds of trying to find one, Dr. Mario raised an eyebrow. He then looked at his watch while taking Mario's pulse, his eyebrow still raised. "Hmm...."   
  
Completely bewildered and puzzled, Dr. Mario got up and walked over to his desk, which was covered in empty potato chip bags, porno magazines, and dust covered medical books. He picked up a book that was titled "Medical Conditions For Dummies." He flipped through the pages until he finally found what he was looking for. "So you can't find a pulse. Well, your diagnosis is simple, you dummy." Dr. Mario glared at the book as he read out loud. "Your patient is dead. You idiot!" Dr. Mario scowled at the book as he stopped reading out loud. Then it had suddenly dawned on him. Dr. Mario relized the situation. His eyes went wide as he read the last few lines over again. He finally relized why the book had called him an idiot. "Oh my god! I killed Mario!" He gasped as he saw "You bastard!" at the bottom of the page.   
  
Dr. Mario instantly sought for another page. He began to read out loud again. "So your patient is dead and you want to bring him back." He continued to read as it came to a list of possible recessitations, which made his eyes brighten. He ran over to Mario and grabbed his leg and dragged him over to one of the operating tables. "Don't worry Mario. I'll have you alive and drunk again in no time." With that, Dr. Mario heaved Mario onto the table.   
  
Dr. Mario put the book on the counter and reached for a plastic cup. He ran to the sink and proceeded to fill the cup with cold water. After filling the cup to the top, Dr. Mario ran back to Mario and quickly doused his face with the cold water. He waited for a few minutes, but got no results from this attempt of recessitation. Dr. Mario ran back to the sink and, this time, filled the cup with hot water. He quickly tested it with his finger. The result of a red burn mark on his finger was enough to satisfy him. He ran back to Mario and threw the hot water at Mario's face. He waited. Minutes had passed and still no results. "Damn!"   
  
Dr. Mario dropped the cup and ran back to the book. He looked at the next recessitation possibility. He immediately ran over to his TV and dragged it to where it was facing Mario. Dr. Mario ran over to his video library and grabbed a video from his educational shelf. He put it in the VCR and turned on the TV and pressed play. As scenes of topless women appear on the screen, Dr. Mario waits patiently for any possible movement in his other half. Time had passed. Still nothing. Dr. Mario raised an eyebrow as he looked at the TV. "I don't get it. This always get's my heart going."   
  
The doctor turned the TV off and ran back to his book and checked the next thing on the list. He then rant into the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. He rushed over to the bathtub and began to fill it with what seemed like scalding hot water. He stopped the running water when the tub seemed to filled enough. He then ran into the closet and grabbed a towel and a rubber ducky. Dr. Mario ran back to the tub and put the rubber ducky in it. He dropped the towel and then removed his white lab coat and started undoing his overalls. The doctor froze and relized something. "Wait a minute! I'm not taking a bath!"   
  
Dr. Mario re-fastened his overalls and put his white lab coat back on and ran to the operating table and grabbed Mario's arm and dragged him into the bathroom and threw him into the tub. The result of this was a completely drenched floor and Dr. Mario. He ran back to his room and went through a cabinet that had the words "For Emergency Only" written on it. He pulled out a toaster and a couple pieces of bread. Dr. Mario ran back into the bathroom and plugged in the toaster and put the pieces of bread in it. He pulled down the lever to start the process of making toast. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. Dr. Mario then picked up the toaster and took a few steps back, but froze as he relized something. "Mr. Bubble-ubbles!"   
  
Dr. Mario dropped the toaster and rushed back to the bathtub and plucked his rubber ducky from the water. He hugged and kissed the rubber duck before he pocketed it. Dr. Mario stepped back and picked up the toaster. He hesitated for a minute, but eventually tossed the toaster into the bathtub.   
  
Electrical sparks began to spread all over the bathtub and the outlet that the toaster was plugged into. As the electricution process continued, the lights in Dr. Mario's entire room began to flicker off and on. Dr. Mario remained standing in his place watching his other half's dead body char in the water. After a few minutes of watching (entertainment in Dr. Mario's eyes), the sparks had ceased and the electricity was out in Dr. Mario's room.   
  
The doctor removed his sunglasses and slowly approached the bathrub. He peered into the water to see Mario, who was floating face up in the tub with the toaster sitting on his stomach. Dr. Mario grabbed Mario's wrist again. He groaned in annoyance when he couldn't find a pulse again and shoved Mario's arm back into the water. Just then, two pieces of toast had emerged from the toaster. Dr. Mario growled. "Well, at least the damn toast survived!"   
  
Dr. Mario grabbed the toast, which surprisingly wasn't soggy, and rushed back into his room and grabbed a butter knife and some jelly from his other emergency cabinet. He rushed back over to his book and looked at what was next on the list as he began to put jelly on his toast. After he read the next thing, Dr. Mario took a bit of his toast and dropped it on the counter and rushed back to Mario in the bathroom. He grabbed Mario by his shirt collar and dragged him back into his room and threw his wet body back onto the table. Dr. Mario ran back to his emergency cabinet and grabbed a very large skillet and went back to Mario. He smirked. "I've always wanted to do this."   
  
It was then that Dr. Mario began pounding Mario upside the head with the skillet several times for ten minutes. When he was finished, he made a move to sit the skillet on the counter, but stopped and hit Mario's head once more. He happily sighed. "Aw man, I feel so much better."   
  
Dr. Mario grabbed Mario's wrist again, but ended up rolling his eyes in the end. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as he let go of Mario's wrist. "Oh no! That was the last thing on the list!"   
  
The doctor dropped the frying pan and rushed back to his book and began to frantically read through the recessitation page. He began to read outloud again. "If all else fails, perform CPR on your patient." Dr. Mario's eyebrows had now disappeared into his hairline. "WHAT THE HELL IS CPR?!"   
  
Dr. Mario turned away from his book and began to pace back and forth, deep in thought. "Think Dr. Mario! Think! What could CPR possibly mean?" He continued to pace for a good while. He suddenly froze and piped up excitedly. "Hey! I remember what that is! I saw it on TV once. Although, I can't remember where I saw it from. But still... That's easy!"   
  
Dr. Mario ran back to Mario and jumped on the table and prepared to perform CPR on his counter part. Dr. Mario began to punch Mario in the chest three times and grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Mario's and kissed him.   
  
It was then that Dr. Mario remembered what happened on that TV show that had showed the performance of CPR. It was a porno movie where a guy on the beach was pretending to be dead so the female (or at least Dr. Mario thought it was female) life-guard would give him CPR. It then turned into a huge makeout scene that eventually led to-  
  
Dr. Mario's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he quickly pulled away from Mario and rushed to the sink and began to wash his mouth out. After he had finished, he went over to where he had dropped the skillet and picked it up and hit himself with it.   
  
After torturing himself for his actions, Dr. Mario went back to his book and looked at the last thing on the page. He stared at it in horror. The words "Your screwed" were at the bottom of the page.   
  
The doctor walked back over to his other half and stared at him in horror. "This can't be. What have I done? Why did I have go and kick his neck when I could prevented this and gave him the morphine that he wanted?" He asked himself. It was almost as if at that very moment, he snapped and hit himself with the skillet again. "This can't be happening to me!" He hit himself again. "No, I'm ruined!" Another hit. "I'm the one who killed Mario." Another hit. "I'm going to get blamed for all this." Another hit. "I'll never become a registered M.D." There was one more hit before he gasped. "No... I'll be known as Mad Doc for the rest of my life."   
  
Dr. Mario screamed and was near having a nervous breakdown. He fell to his knees and continued to hit himself with the skillet until there was a huge bruise on his forhead. He suddenly stopped and stared off into nothing. "No! I can't let this happen! I won't take being called Mad Doc for the rest of my life!"   
  
The doctor stood up and dropped the skillet. "I'm not going to let Mario ruin my life again!" Dr. Mario looked at the dead body on the operating table. "I have to get rid of you! But no one is going to know that I did this!" He smirked. "I'll just make it look like someone else did this to you."   
  
To Be Continued....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: 1:47 a.m.   
  
-Three pokemon; Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff. All three share the same bedroom. During this dark, almost sleepless, and eerily quiet night, Pichu wakes up to find that there is someone joining him next to his tiny bed.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There's this chapter. Hope you liked it. That is, if your really into sick humor like this. An update will come soon. Just keep checking for chapter 3 within the next... uh.... few weeks? -_- I dunno. Just check back later on. Oh, and leave a review before you go back to hunting for other cool fanfiction. ^_^   
  
-Zorra 


	3. 1:27 am

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Melee, Sun Light Lemon Citrus Burts hand dishwashing liquid, or anything else mentioned in this fic.   
  
Hola everyone! I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I'm also glad that I now have free time! So expect the errors and stuff to be corrected soon. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, as it took me forever to come up with the plot to this.   
  
Warning! If you absolutely love Mario, then don't read this! There is extreme Mario bashing in this!   
  
Oh! Perverted Monk Miroku, this chapter is my present to you!!! Happy B-Day!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I Killed Mario...  
  
By: Zorra Lombardi  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : 1:27 a.m.   
  
Dr. Mario kicked open his door and began to drag Mario down the hallway by his leg. He was determined to get rid of Mario's body at any cost. "I absolutely refuse to be known as Mad Doc for the rest of my life! I'm not going to let Mario ruin my life again!"   
  
The doctor peered around a corner. "Okay. Coast is clear." He said as he walked around the corner dragging Mario along with him. He observed his surroundings. The hallway was filled with darkness in almost every direction. Except for the rooms that had night lights. Even if the doors were closed, it was still obvious that certain people were afraid of the dark and needed night lights on at night. The small spaces at the bottom of the doors allowed bypassers to see the small shades of light from certain rooms.   
  
The fact that supposed "tough" ones of the Super Smash Bros slept with night lights on at night wasn't exactly the one thing that Dr. Mario would normally find amusing at this moment. It was the fact that the hallway was decorated with art work done by Mario. Most of them were just badly sketched pictures of plungers and himself (the places that had been erased several times made it seem that Mario had more arms, legs, noses, eyes, etc.). It made it difficult for some people to draw mustaches on the pictures, as Mario already had a mustache of his own. So people just resorted to writing obscene captions in little caption bubbles on the pictures. Some of which included "I stink!", "I'm in love with myself and Peach!" (Luigi and Roy's names had been crossed out twice), "I LOVE to SIT on Yoshi!", "I got worms!", which was followed by drawings of worms coming out of various places of Mario's body, "I feel pretty!", which was also followed by drawings of huge eyelashes, smeared lipstick, and a badly drawn bikini (the picture was Mario in nothing but his hat, gloves, and thong underwear), and "Want some of this?! Come and get it, Loser!", which too was followed by directions to Mario's room.   
  
Dr. Mario had ignored the obscene pictures as he proceeded down the dark and deserted hallway. Well, it was deserted until now.   
  
A few feet away from where Dr. Mario had frozen in his tracks, a door had begun to slowly swing open. Ness had then emerged from the doorway that led from the hallway into his room. He kicked the door shut behind him and began to approach Dr. Mario.   
  
The doctor had remained frozen in place, Mario's leg had now slipped from Dr. Mario's hand. His mind was racing at that precise moment. 'Damnit! Now what am I going to do? I can't let anyone see me with this idiot's body! Especially when its cold and lifeless! I'll be blamed on Mario's death for sure!' He watched every step Ness took as he neared the almost petrified Dr. Mario. 'No! I will not be held responsible for Mario's death!' At this time, only one idea had managed to present itself into the doctor's mind, bribery. Dr. Mario put on a nervous grin and began to attempt to negotiate.  
  
"Hey there Ness! Look, I know this may seem a little awkward, but this is not how it may seem to look. Mario's okay, he really is. He just had a bit of a hangover and he just happened to have ended up outside my office and I found him and brought him inside. So I- uh... He didn't have a pulse. I tried to bring him back to life with no sucess and that's why I'm quietly trying to sneak his body off to some other unlucky asshol- Shit!  
  
"Look, Ness, what's it going to take to keep you quiet about this? I have money.... somewhere.... I think. I know your a reasonable little boy! PLEASE DON'T SNITCH ME OFF!" Dr. Mario cried out as he closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the worst. However, much to his surprise, it never came. Ness hadn't even said one word.   
  
Dr. Mario opened slowly opened his right eye to see Ness standing in place, staring off into nothingness, his eyes glazed over, his face expressionless. The doctor opened both eyes and blinked. "Nessy?" He then waved his hand in front of the child's face, but he didn't respong. Dr. Mario smirked and reached down and grabbed Mario's leg and began to drag him past Ness. "What an idiot. He's sleepwalking."   
  
The doctor had continued down the dark hallway. He began to glace around at the closed doors that led to the rooms of various Super Smash Bros. "Hmm.... Okay. The moment of truth." He stopped and stared from door to door. "Who's gonna be the lucky one?"   
  
  
  
The small electric mouse pokemon lay awake in his tiny bed in the room that he shared with two of his fellow pokemon; Pikachu and Jigglypuff. It was indeed pitch black all around. No night. No moonlight shinning through a window. No nothing.   
  
"Wh-why does it have t-to be s-s-so dark?" Pichu shivered as his tiny eyes darted from one direction to another rapidly. The pokemon had became very alert of his surroundings over the past four hours. It had suddenly dawned on Pichu just how scary the darkness was. That is after he watched a movie known as "Jeepers Creepers" with a few others earlier that evening. Pichu never realized just how terrigying the darkness could be until now.   
  
Pichu shivered once more as he pulled his blanket over his head as a scratching noise was heard. He was too scared to notice that it was only Pikachu, clawing at the wall that he was sleeping against. Pichu then peered out of the blanket and glanced around the room. There was nothing there except Jigglypuff and Pikachu. Pichu sighed softly. "I wish the sund would come up alread! I can't stand the dark!"   
  
Pichu shrieked and hid under his blanket once more. He could have sworn that he heard footsteps in the hallway. He stayed under his blanket for a good while, listening to anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Several minutes had passed before the pokemon emerged from under the blanket again. He looked around before sighing again. "Maybe nothings really scary around here. Maybe its all just in my head." Pichu brightened up. "Yeah, that's it! I'm just paranoi-"   
  
He suddenly shrieked again and darted back under the blankets. Pichu had definately heard a noise this time. He then realized that he wasn't being paranoid. The noise of a creaking door had just now proven this.   
  
The small pokemon shivered in uncomfortable fear. Someone had entered the room. Footsepts were growing louder as it had seemed to Pichu that they were coming for him. They were coming to steal his skin and feed his body to sharks with electric lasers on their heads. But what to do with his skin? Turn it into a hat, perhaps?   
  
Pichu wanted to scream his lungs out as it had seemed that someone had just sat on his tiny bed, which was about the size of a large shoe box. He would have scremed if outched, but since Pikachu and Jigglypuff threatened to lock him in in a drawer if he scremed and woke them up again, he thought better of it and settled for shivering in fear.   
  
At that moment, much to Pichu's surprise, the footsteps seemed to start scrabling away from Pichu's bedside. He heard them reach the door and rush out, without closing the door. But this was not what really surprised the small pokemon. It was the fact that there seemed to be a very large amount of weight on his bedside.   
  
Blinking, Pichu sat up in his bed, the blanket still hanging over his head. He reached over to his bedside to find the source of what was causing his bed to cave in. He stiffened. There was definately something there. It felt as if it was something like a very fat, stubby fingered hand.   
  
Gasping in fear, the pokemon pulled the blanket off of his head and looked down to see exactly what it was that he had his hand on. He slowly looked down at his tiny paw and felt his eyes widen to the point where they could rival large dinner plates.   
  
Pichu had indeed had his paw on top of a very fat, stubby hand. A hand that belonged to none other than Mario. The plumber had looked as if (to Pichu) that he was wasted and was looking for a new sex toy of somesort.   
  
The pokemon could not hold his scream back any longer as this thought struck his mind. Pichu had let out an ear-piercing, high pitched scream that could have rivaled the sound of nails on a chalk board.   
  
Pichu then leaped from his bed, frightened nearly to hell. By this time, Pikachu and Jigglypuff had awoken. Both just as frightened as Pichu. They looked around alarmingly and saw Pichu readying an electric attack. They both stared at the small pokemon and were about to ask what had happened, but instead, witnessed Pichu release a very powerful electrical surge of energy. Pikachu had noticed that the power of Pichu's electric attack seemed unusually stronger than normally. Pikachu shielded his eyes as he tried to call out his pre-evolved form. "Pichu! What are you doing?! You'll kill us all!"   
  
However, Pichu did not seem to notice that Pikachu was yelling at him. He kept sending very large amounts of eletrical surges of energy towards Mario. Then finally, Pichu had worn hiself out. Drained of almost all of his energy, Pichufell over backwards into a boneless heap on the floor.   
  
"Pichu!" Pikachu shouted as he rushed over to his pre-evolved form's aid. But he stopped dead in his tracks and saw a sight that he thought he'd never see. It was the sight of an electricuted and badly fried, limp Mario. Gasping, Pikachu jumped next to Mario and examined him. Mario had indeed been electricuted by the smell of the room and his clothes. He had also appeared to be badly beaten and bruised.   
  
Pikachu was suddenly at a loss for words. It was obvious to him that there was only one explanation for this; Pichu had abused and electricuted Mario.   
  
"Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu was snapped back to reality at the sound of Jigglypuff's voice. Pikachu turned to face a very dumbstruck Jigglypuff.   
  
"Pichu... attacked Mario.... Badly." Pikachu said, not quite sure if he had actually just had to tell that to Jigglypuff.   
  
Jigglypuff suddenly looked very shocked at what Pikachu had just said. "Pichu did this? But.... why?" She said, almost frightened half to death.   
  
Pikachu was about to answer, but the sight of a recovering Pichu had taken his mind away from the answer to Jigglypuff's question. Pichu had blinked a few times before finally sitting up from the floor. He could barely see Pikachu and Jigglypuff through his blurred vision. He began to stand up all the way, Pichu let go of the standing before them. Both of them looked very disgusted. Pichu yelped.   
  
'Oh great! I woke them up! Now I'm in for it!' Pichu thought to himself. He had technically shocked his "attacker" with so much power that he could have caused the whole planet to have a world wide blackout. Pichu had managed a nervous smile as he looked up at the pair. "Your probably wondering why I accidentally woke you guys up." He said in a rather nervous tone. "Its quite an interesting story. You see, I was laying in bed and-"   
  
"You don't need to say anything else, Pichu. We know exactly what you did." Pikachu spat at his younger half. Pichu had seemed mildly surprised at this.   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yes! How dare you do this to Mario?!" Jigglypuff shouted. Pichu's eyes widened as he realized what they were talking about.   
  
"Hey! It was self-defense! Mario was trying to-"   
  
"Bullshit, Pichu! We know that you attacked Mario! Your one of the many that hate his guts, as I am, but I never thought anyone would have the nerve to do THIS!" Pikachu snarled. "Especially you."  
  
Pichu blinked a few times. He was a little surprised that Pikachu had learned the word "Bullshit". He looked at Mario. It was true that he hated Mario. The plumber had always refered to the tiny pokemon as "Small Fry" and "Self-shocking Titmouse" (Pichu usually found that name amusing, as a titmous was a type of songbird). It was mainly because Pichu was so small and was a baby pokemon. Pichu never really enjoyed being poked at for fun, but Mario had always managed to turn his good and triumphant days into depressing and gloomy ones.   
  
Slowly, Pichu approached Mario. He wore a sad expression on his face. He did feel a little guilty for shocking Mario half to death, or so he thought it was only "half" to death. Sure he hated Mario, but as peace loving as the tiny pokemon was, Pichu just couldn't help feeling appologetic. He reached out and gently touched Mario's shoulder and shook it lightly. "I'm sorry, Mario. I didn't mean to shock you like that. You scared me and I just did the first thing I thought of in defense. Its an instinct. I didn't want to- I'm so sorry, Mario. Can you forgive me?"   
  
As Pichu gently shook Mario's shoulder, he noticed that Mario didn't seem to respond to a word that he had said, nor did he respond to Pichu's gentle shaking. Pichu blinked. "Mario? Did you hear me?" He then put both of his tiny paws on Mario's shoulder and attempted to shake it harder. "Mario?"  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff both watched Pichu attempt to get Mario out of what had appeared to be unconciousness. The two pokemon both glanced at each other and then glanced back at Pichu, who seemed to be getting more frustrated. Pichu was now shaking Mario's shoulder violently. "Com'on! Wake up! Stop scaring me! Please don't get me in trouble!"   
  
Pikachu watched this as Pichu began to desperately plea for the "unconcious" plumber to wake up. He blinked and approach his frantic younger half. He looked at Mario's body. The plumber was completely motionless. Let alone Pichu's violent shoulder shaking. He seemed almost limp as his head rolled from side to side. Then something had instantly caught Pikachu's eye. Mario's clothes were soaked. His eyes widened as realization hit him. Somehow, Mario had gotten wet before he was shocked. Pikachu knew that electricity was conducted well in water. Since Mario was covered in soaked clothes, an electrical attack with rather high voltage could prove to be fatal. An electrical attack similar to the one that Pichu had used on Mario.   
  
"Oh my God!" Pikachu shouted, snapping Pichu back to reality. The tiny pokemon froze his paws in place and turned his head towards Pikachu's. Jigglypuff's attention was also captured as she stared at Pikachu intently from the place she stod. Pikachu's expression was a wide-eyed shocked one as he slowly brought his head up to look at Pichu's confused expression. "You- He... killed... Mario's dead!"   
  
The last words that the shocked Pikachu had stammered out had made Pichu go numb. Mario would not wake up because he was dead. It was his fault that this had happened. It was his fault that he had put his all into the last sudden attack. He was reonsible for this. He opened his mouth and let out a silent gasp. "I- I killed him? .... No... I killed Mario."   
  
Pikachu's gaze never left Pichu's. Nor did Pikachu's expression change. He was ompletely in shock, but h had to admit to himself, he was impressed. He didn't think Pichu had it in him. Judging by Pichu's expression, however, he was not impressed. He was terrified. Pichu had never really hurt anyone this badly before. Nor had he ever killed anyone before. Let alone most of the bugs he stepped on, and he still felt a lot of guilt for himself and sympathy for the bugs. Pikachu blinked as his expression changed to a vacant one. He turned to face Pichu completely. "Pichu-"   
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY OF ACTUALLY KILLING YOUR VICTIM?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MARIO?! YOUR A MONSTER, PICHU!" Jigglypuff yelled as Pikachu was interupted. Pikachu whirled and stared at Jigglypuff, who had puffed herself up, looking furious.   
  
"Jigglypuff! Don't yell at him like that!" Pikachu shouted, in attempt to defend his pre-evolved form. Jigglypuff's eyes narrowed at Pikachu.   
  
"Why shouldn't I?! For surely you agree with me that Pichu is a murdered! He deserves to suffer for what he did! He killed Mario! He should pay the price!" Shouted Jigglypuff. Though she had a glint of hope in her eyes as she stared at Pikachu. She was hoping that the pokemon would take her side.   
  
"Hmph. Actually," Pikachu smirked as he turned to Pichu, who never looked back up. "I'm glad the stupid plumber is dead. I never liked him anyway. I'm proud of you, Pichu. That was one hell of an attack!" He chided excitedly, more to Pichu than Jigglypuff.   
  
"WHAT?!" Jigglypuff shouted, angrily at the back of Pikchu's head. "Your proud of- of- THAT?!" She yelled as she pointed to Mario's body, thought Pikachu couldn't see her pointing.   
  
"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?" Pikachu said as he turned back to Jigglypuff, smirking. The puffball shot a death glare at her fellow pokemon.   
  
"Me!" Pikachu scowled.   
  
"Ya know, I'd expect that answer from someone who thinks that taking a bath in nothing but dish soap is disgusting!" Pikachu said, a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  
Jigglypuff winced at this. Hearing the words Dish Soap was not something she had been wanting to hear in a long time, as the words had always brought back a very bad memory of something that had happened to her not too long ago. She pushed away the flashback of the memory and kept her glare on Pikachu. "THAT DAMN STUFF IS HARD TO GET OFF AND ITS REALLY SLIMEY!!"   
  
"Well, if you must know, I believe by killing Mario, Pichu did us all a favor. You should be thanking him." Pikachu snapped. Jigglypuff growled at this.   
  
"Why should I be thanking someone who killed Mario?! I'd be thanking a murderer!"   
  
Pichu, who had not really been paying attention to the argument between Pikachu and Jigglypuff, had suddenly flinched. He did not like the idea of being refered to as a murdered. Hell, he didn't even like death. He was afraid of it. He gasped and, surprisingly, smiled very wryly. "What are you talking about, Jigglypuff? Mario's not dead. He's just napping." Pichu spoke, for the first time since the beginning of Pikachu and Jigglypuff's argument.   
  
This had caught the attention of both Pikachu and Jigglypuff. They both stared at Pichu, amazed at first by what he just said. Until they saw the smile on Pichu's face. Pikachu gave Pichu a sad look. "Pichu, he's dead. Jigglypuff and I watched you kill him."  
  
"No, not true, Pikachu! He's napping! I'm sure of it!" For that moment, Pikachu thought that Pichu had lost it. The pre-evolved pokemon shook Mario's shoulder again. Pikachu sighed.   
  
"Pichu..."   
  
"No, no! I'm sure he's alive!"   
  
"He's dead, damnit!"   
  
No! Fat plumbers like Mario love to nap!"   
  
"What do I have to do to get you to understand this?! Do I have to shock the shit out of you until you end up like Mario?!"   
  
"Oh, Mario! Wakey wakey! Time for cakey!"   
  
There was a sudden smashing noise that could have shaken the whole building. Pikachu had head butted Pichu, sending him into the wall. There was a gasp from Jigglypuff and a growl from Pikachu as he glared at Pichu. "Mario's dead! You killed him! We saw you do it! What's done is done! DEAL WITH IT!!!!"   
  
Pichu blinked from his space in the wall. Pikachu's head butt really hurt. So did the fact that he would soon be known as a murdered. This would reflect on his self-image for the rest of his life. It was really something that he didn't want to specualte on. Slowly, Pichu rose from his space in the wall and said nervously, "Pikachu?"   
  
Pikachu's expression changed to a confused on. "What is it, Pichu?" Pikachu asked softly.   
  
Pichu sniffled. "When I get convicted for murder, you will come with me to the trial, right? You and Jigglypuff?"   
  
Pikachu suddenly stiffened. "Trial? What trial?"   
  
"You know, there's gonna be a trial on all of this." Pichu said quietly as he approached Pikachu, who was uspiciously uncomfortable about this. "People will want me to pay for what I've done. So there's most likely gonna be a huge trial." Pikachu's eyes widened at this. "And then the jury will find me guilty no matter what my plea is!" Pikachu started trembling by this time, causing Jigglypuff to eye him curiously. "The the judge will sentence me to death and they'll put me in the chair and they'll pull the lever and-"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Pikachu yelled suddenly, startling Pichu and Jigglypuff, who both were now wide-eyed at Pikachu's sudden reaction to this.   
  
The reason behind the scream had involved something in Pikachu's past. One night, his master, Ash Ketchum, came up drunk as a result of winning a pokemon match. The night had resulted in Misty having her face painted in permanent black marker with "Loser!" written across her forehead and badly drawn bug pokemon on her cheeks (which caused her to literally scream at her own reflection in the mirror), Tracey having a sketch book filled with nothing but nude chicks and Brock licking himself, Jessie of Team Rocket was wearing a very tight short cut dress and dog collar, and tied to Ash's tree in his back yard, Deliah Ketchum tied up next to the trash cans outside next to the mailbox, Professor Oak, wearing a very small pink tutu, a hungover May, sleeping next to the toilet, a missing Max, a burned down Pokemon Center, and a badly burned Brock.   
  
After Officer Jenny had found a hungover Ash in bed with a lovestruck James, with a jealous Gary Oak outside their room, Ash was arrested for burning down the Pokemon Center. Being as hungover as he was, Ash blamed everything that happened on Pikachu, who was found hiding under the sink with a bottle of ketchup by his side. So Ash and Pikachu ended up standing by each other in court. After both pleaded not guilty and stated their sides of their story in what happened during that night, the pair was found guilty for arson and vandalism. They were both sentenced to doing a full month of community service. Pikachu got the pleasure of helping in the staff of a Nursing Home. Pikachu hated every minute of it, as he was the one who had to give out up to sixty sponge baths a day.   
  
The electric mouse pokemon had to live through wrongful accusation and being punished for it. Now this has happened. Pichu wanted Pikachu to stand by him. The last time this happened, Pikachu was punished for doing absolutely nothing except sitting in a cabinet under a sink enjoying a nice bottle of ketchup. He sure as hell did not want it to happen again. Now that this situation had arisen, the thought that he could possibly be blamed for this had never occured to him, until now. Pikachu knew that he would most likely be blamed for killing Mario.   
  
No. He would be blamed for killing Mario. It was never an everyday routine to see Pichu shock someone to hell byt the human eye. Pichu was barely capable of that kind of power. At least not while anyone was around, which was currenlty annoying Pikachu to no end. Pikachu , on the other hand, had great potential to shock the shit out of anyone at will. Even without being pissed off. People would instantly belive that Pikachu was the real culprit behind all of this and tried to cover it up by pinning it on Pichu, the real culprit. If he stated his entire situation in his own words, no one would ever believe him. Pichu was too weak to anyone's eye to generate that type of power. In this case, Pikachu was going to be the unlucky one. Not Pichu.   
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" Pikachu shouted, which earned him stupid looks from Jigglypuff and Pichu. Pikachu quickly rushed toward Pichu and placed his paws on Pichu's shoulders. "Pichu, we've got to wake Mario up! NOW!"   
  
Pichu blinked. "But Pikachu, he won't wake-"   
  
"Yes he will!"   
  
"You said it yourself. He's-"   
  
"NOT DEAD! He's only sleeping!" Pikachu said, grinning like an insane idiot. By now, Pichu and Jigglypuff had become a bit scared by Pikachu's outburst. Pichu had placed a paw on Pikachu's shoulder.   
  
"Pikachu, he's-"   
  
"Sleeping, damnit!"   
  
"You said-"   
  
"Your absolutely right! He's napping!"   
  
"Pikachu-"   
  
"Fat plumbers DO love to nap!"   
  
"PIKACHU! MARIO'S DEAD!"   
  
"No he's not!"   
  
"You said it yourself! I killed him!" Pichu yelled. Pikachu, who was still frantically trying to convince Pichu that Mario could be saved. It was then that Jigglypuff had decided to speak up.   
  
"Pichu's right. You did say it yourself. He did kill-"  
  
"Shut up, Jigglypuff!" Pikachu roared. His look had changed into a serious one as he growled at his past thoughts. "Listen, if you think I'm going back into a court room, then your both fucking crazy! Last time I did, I got sentenced to community service for doing nothing but EATING KETCHUP! And its all Ash's fault!" By now, electical sparks had began sparking in Pikachu's electrical sacks as his anger seemed to be growing by the second. "I'm not going through that again! I'd rather go to hell!"   
  
Pichu and Jigglypuff remained in their states of confusion and shock (due to the many words that Pikachu knew). Jigglypuff had opened her mouth to say something, but Pikachu had suddenly turned to face her with the same serious look on his face. "Look, unless you want to end up in the slammer with me, then you'll help me out here." Pikachu said sternly. It was then that Jigglypuff had started glaring at her fellow pokemon.   
  
"Why should I?! What makes you think I'll be joining you in this?!" Jigglypuff snapped. "Bsides, creatures like you deserve what you get for killing."   
  
"You don't get it, do you Jigglypuff?" Pikachu said. "I'll be accused of this and they'll let Pichu go because my electric attacks are way stronger than Pichu'll ever be. They'll think I'm trying to pin all of this on Pichu, the one who really did this!" It was then that Pikachu smirked. "And you, Jigglypuff, won't be let off easily. Just what makes you think that your not going to get blamed for any of this as well? 'Cause either way, all three of us are going to be screwed."   
  
Jigglypuff blinked. "Why me?! I didn't do anything!"   
  
"Really? That got me far." Pikachu said with obvious sarcasm. "I could say that you planned this and forced me and Pichu to do all of your dirty work under the penalty of death by burning at that stake. That sound good enough?"   
  
"What?! But that's all a bunch of lies!"   
  
"It won't be when I show them that little picture you drew of you setting fire to Mario on that one day. I could make it look like you've admired him all these years, while in truth, under that mask of admiration, you actually hated that fat bastard's guts!"   
  
"No! You know its not true! You'll never get away with that! Even if you tried, I'll deny every bit of it!"   
  
"Which is exactly why you'll be joining me. How do you think Ash and I ended up in jail in the first place? the jury won't buy a word that you say!"   
  
"They will if I'm telling the truth!"   
  
"No they won't. They'll still think your lying and make you work to pay off your debts anyways!"   
  
"Okay, fine! I'll just find a way to sue once I'm done working!"   
  
At this, Pikachu's smirk had widened. "You won't last long enough to do so. You'll be too traumatized by doing community service in a nursing home to do so."   
  
"Huh? What makes you say that?"   
  
Pikachu let out a small laugh. "Because the staff there treats you like shit and you can't do hardly anything fun at all."   
  
Jigglypuff growled. "Enough with your fancy words! Emphasis on fancy! If I can survive being trapped in a room full of Mario's dirty socks then I can survive community service in a nursing home!"   
  
Dramatic silence had suddenly taken place. Pichu, not liking the silence, shuffled his tiny feet uncomfortably next to Pikachu, who was still smirking at Jigglypuff. The tiny pokemon had taken a lot of interest in this little argument between Pikachu and Jigglypuff and had almost forgotten that he was the cause of all of this. Then Pikachu broke the silence, sounding dramatic himself. "They make you take baths in contaminated water before you start working."   
  
It was Jifflypuff's turn to growl. This was getting quite annoying for her liking. "So!?"   
  
Another round of silence had taken place. Before Pikachu had finally said, "And they make you use..... dish soap."   
  
Suddenly, Jigglypuff's eyes widened. Dish Soap. It was something that Jifflypuff had feared ever since the day that she was teased about for "accidentally" being pushed into a mud puddle by him. He had volunteered to help clean Jifflypuff up, which she frantically protested against it. He, however, insisted on helping. So he took the protesting pokemon into the kitchen and then said that he didn't feel like cleaning. So he just poured a full bottle of Sun Light Lemon Citrus Burts hand dishwashing liquid into the dishwasher and shoved Jigglypuff in it. He shut the door to the dishwasher and turned it on. It was almost a full day until Ness came to get a glass out of the dishwasher and found a soap and sud covered Jigglypuff, stuck in the dishwasher. Afterwards, it took Jigglypuff several hours before she was sucessfully able to remove every last bit of the liquidy substance form her fur. From that day on, Jigglypuff had taken in a secret disliking for him (hence the reason how the picture that Pikachu spoke of earlier was drawn). He had done something to her that she could never forgive him for. The person was none other than the most hated himself, Mario.   
  
Rage had seemed to be the only thing that was running through the puffball's mind. Aside from vengence. Before realizing what she was doing, Jifflypuff suddenly found herself charging at the fallen plumber, screaming wildly. She then threw her puffy fist into Mario's stomach before she jumped on it and began to violently kick and punch wherever possible (mostly Mario's crotch).   
  
Pikachu and Pichu were both watching Jigglypuff's every move with wide eyes. After almost a minute of watching Jigglypuff trying to pound the fat plumber to hell and back, Pichu piped up at Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, I think I may be a little naive, but I don't think Jigglypuff's revive Mario the right way." The he blinked at his own words. "Whatever that is."   
  
It was Pikachu's turn to blink. Pichu was right. If attempting to recussitate Mario by beating the shit out of him was Jigglypuff's idea of revival then it definately wasn't a very good one. If anything, she was only making the situation worse by beating on Mario's neck. This wasn't the way to settle this. Pikachu decided that it was time to step in. He made a mad dash to the angry Jigglypuff and completely defenseless Mario. He siezed Jigglypuff's fist before she roughly punched Mario's neck again.   
  
"Jigglypuff stop!" Pikachu shouted at the angry balloon pokemon, who stared at Pikachu in shock and confusion. "Your too damn weak!" He yelled as he hurled Jigglypuff to the ground by her puffy paw.   
  
Pikachu had taken Jigglypuff's place on Mario's stomach and began to headbutt, kick, punch, you name it. His attacks seemed to be much stronger than Jigglypuff's, as many cracks were heard in various parts of Mario's body. "Com'on! Wake your ass up! You pudgy assed fat bastard! WAKE UP!"   
  
Jigglypuff and Pichu both watched the entire fight in shock. Both were shocked at the pent up rage that Pikachu seemed to have and the amount of new words that he had learned. However, despite the amount of damage done, Pikachu had so far been unsucessful in his recussitation plan.   
  
Pichu stared sadly at Pikachu desperately attempting to bring Mario back. "Pikachu, give it up. Its no use. He's been through too much to come back now."   
  
Pikachu, panting hard, stopped his fighting and looked up at his younger half. "Its not quite over yet, Pichu." He jumped off of Mario and chuckled, startling Pichu and Jigglypuff. "There's one more think that we haven't tried."   
  
Pichu and Jigglypuff didn't need to ask just what that thing was. It wasn't hard to tell what was about to happen next, as a large amount of electical sparks had began sparking on Pikachu's red a electrical sacks on his cheeks. Pichu let out a startled gasp. "Pikachu, don't! That's exactly how I-"   
  
But it was too late for Pichu to finish his warning. Pikachu had suddenly released a very large amout of electrical energy that was the attack of Thunder Wave. The attack had struck Mario and began to violently shake his body continuously. Pichu and Jigglypuff's pleas for Pikachu to stop went unheard as Pikachu continued to release very large amounts of electricity. But it was not the fact that such an attack like this could not only drain Pikachu's energy and badly paralyze or kill the victim. It was the fact that Pikachu's attack was big enough to hit everyone in the room. In a way, not only was Pikachu's attack making things worse for Mario, but Pichu and Jigglypuff were also experiencing the first hand effects of Thunder Wave.   
  
After attacking Mario's body with an electrical attack that was twice as strong as Pichu's attack was, Pikachu collapsed in completely boneless heap onto the floor. He had now became extremely exhausted that he had not even noticed that Pichu and Jigglypuff were also on the floor as a result of Thunder Wave. The only thing on his mind now was rest. However, he did not want to rest. He refused. He would not go to sleep now. Not while this was going on.   
  
After what seemed like five minutes of eye resting, thirty minutes had passed after Pikachu had recovered enough energy to stand up again. He saw Jigglypuff and Pichu still on the floor, wide eyed. Pikachu blinked. "You guys feeling alright?"   
  
Pichu and Jigglypuff both shot sideway glares at Pikachu. "Oh yeah, feel great." Jigglypuff said, sarcasm in her voice.   
  
"Oh good then." Pikachu said, not catching Jigglypuff's sarcasm. He then walked over to Mario and looked at his body. Mario had seemed much worse than what he had before. Pikachu had only poked Mario's eye once before gasping. "No! My attack didn't work! Mario's dead!"   
  
Jigglypuff rolled her eyes. "Really? When'd you figure out, Captain Obvious?"   
  
Pikachu growled and whirled at Jigglypuff. "Damnit, Jigglypuff! You should know! Your the one who practically broke his neck!" He snapped. Jigglypuff stood, glaring at Pikachu.   
  
"Me?! Your the one who said I wasn't doing it right! And if I heard correct, your the one who managed to crack every bone in his body!" Jigglypuff snapped back. Pikachu blinked in shock.   
  
"But-" Pikachu looked around desperately for an excuse to fight back. "Pichu! He killed Mario first!"   
  
Pichu sat up from his place on the floor and looked at the pair. "Wait guys! We don't know if Mario was actually dead the first time I attacked him, or when Jigglypuff attacked, or when Pikachu attacked. So the real murderer could actually be one or all of us." He said grimly. Jigglypuff gasped.   
  
"No! There's no way I'm going to do community service! I refuse to shower in dish soap before doing anything!" Pikachu's eyes widened.   
  
"I ain't going back to court NOW!" He stated. Pichu looked at his older half in despair.   
  
"I don't want to go to court alone. And no matter what we say or do, we'll all probably get blamed for this." He gulped. "And we all agree that we don't want to go through any of that mess. So what are we gonna do?"   
  
Jigglypuff looked at Pikachu. The look on her face asking the same uestion for her. Pikachu placed a paw up to his chin and began to contemplate. "Well, we have one of two options." Jigglypuff piped up.   
  
"Go on."   
  
Pikachu sighed. "We could either grab our valuables and move our asses to Mexico. Or-"Pichu and Jigglypuff leaned forward toward Pikachu intently, waiting for the next option. "we get rid of the body and make it look like someone else did this."   
  
To Be Continued....   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: 2:20 a.m.   
  
-Mewtwo has been thought to be the most powerful pokemon known to all who knew him. He is the most ruthless of the four pokemon in Super Smash Bros. So everyone would think that he could easily murder the most hated of of all and get away with it. Right? What if he has no idea what the hell was going on? What if he doesn't know what to do?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. 2:20 am

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros Melee, Cheezy Poofs, Dragonball GT (you'll see why at the end of the fic, possibly will have more to do with this in an upcoming chapter), or anything that may seem strange in this fic.   
  
Okay, delays are entirely my fault. I had no time to write or type. Now that I have time now, more work will be done. Hopefully. More importantly MVC2 will also get worked on. Not to mention most of the other one shots that I'm currently working on. So anyway, more insanity will come eventually. Stay put until then.   
  
Warning! If you absolutely love Mario, then don't read this! There is extreme Mario bashing in this!   
  
IMPLIED YAOI IS ALSO IN THIS! BEWARE!!  
  
  
  
I Killed Mario...  
  
By: Zorra Lombardi  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : 2:20 a.m.  
  
The early morning hours. At this time it would be rather difficult to find anyone out of bed. Everyone had now been asleep for a small few hours. All of them were peacefully dreaming up sweet dreams (nightmares to the ones who watched horror movies on TV before going to bed). It was also very silent around the building during this time as well. No one was yelling at one another, punching their walls, laughing their asses off, or running and screaming up and down the halls. All was quiet. Everyone was off in their own little slumber. Comfortably tucked into their soft and warm beds (let alone Ness, who is currently sleepwalking in the hallways). However, this was not the case for three pokemon and a certain dead body.   
  
"Argh! Damnit! Why does this asshole have to be such a fat bastard?!" Pikachu growled as he, Pichu, and Jigglypuff pushed Mario's dead body as quickly as they could down the hall. So far, the trio had only managed to make it outside the doorway to their own room.   
  
"Pikachu! Lay off on the famous words! They make you look indecent!" Jigglypuff snapped as she gave Mario's side another shove. "Don't you ever stop to think about the fact that little Pichu is with us?!"  
  
"'Little'?!" Pichu yelled as he glared at Jigglypuff. "Hey! Don't YOU ever stop to think that if I can manage to kill Mario in one attack then I should deserve the right NOT to be known as LITTLE?!" Jigglypuff returned the glare.   
  
"Pichu, your still little in my eyes. Your still learning a lot of new things about this world that can be very important to you in your future. And Pikachu is not helping out any by setting a bad example with all of his big fancy wor-"  
  
"And your setting a bad example by not pushing Mario's cold, dead, fat ass. So get to helping or else Pichu and I will blame everything on you!" Pikachu said as he continued to give a good shove to Mario's side.   
  
It was then that Jigglypuff let out a very audible growl. She fiercly glared in Pikachu's direction as she stepped away from Mario's lifeless body. "I'M setting a bad example?! Pikachu, it's bad enough that one of us has already killed Mario and we have NO clue as to who it actually was! Now, here we are, attempting to get rid of a dead body and get away with murder!"   
  
Pikachu just looked at Jigglypuff stupidly. "So?"  
  
Jigglypuff now had so much anger directed toward the electric mouse pokemon that you could have sworn that she was about to explode by how much she had puffed herself up. "HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING OUT A YOUNG POKEMON'S FUTURE?!"   
  
Pikachu stayed in his place, blinking stupidly at the now oversized balloon pokemon. He didn't even think about opening his mouth to reply. He was actually finding this situation to be quite interesting. Jigglypuff had never really been this angry before. Let alone the little conflict between her and Mario. Pikachu was then snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard the sound of Pichu's voice.   
  
"So, who are we going to leave the body with, Pikachu?" Pichu asked as if nothing had happened at all. Pikachu looked down at his younger half and smirked, which caused Jigglypuff's eyes to go wide.   
  
"Don't you worry about that, Pichu." Pikachu said, while shooting a mischievous glance at Jigglypuff. "I know just the bitch to ditch this fat ass with."   
  
Pichu nodded in acknowlegdement. Then another question came to mind. "But Pikachu, how're we gonna get the door open? We're all too small to reach the door knob."  
  
"Well, two of us could stand on one another. It will most likely be me and Jigglypuff since we're a little taller. The one on the bottom can stand on Mario's fat ass to help out, while the other stands on the bottom one's shoulders. You'll wait at the bottom by the door. Once we turn the door know, you push the door open and we'll all take it from there." Pikachu said, not hesitating his answer.   
  
As Pikachu and Pichu continued to inch Mario's body down the hallway, Jigglypuff remained frozen in place in shock. She had just flat out been ignored by her friends. "DID YOU GUYS HEAR A WORD THAT I'VE SAID?!" She yelled in question. Jigglypuff had expected Pikachu to answer, but instead, got an answer from Pichu.   
  
"We heard you, Jigglypuff. We're just sick of listening to you. What your saying is actually nothing but a bunch of meaningless shit to both of us after we've heard it for about what seems like the thousandth time." Pichu said as he and Pikachu, who conciously nodded in agreement, continued to shove Mario down the hall. Neither of them looked at the balloon pokemon.   
  
Jigglypuff, who was now beyone total shock, stared at Pikachu and Pichu's backsides in disbelief. She couldn't believe this. Pikachu now had Pichu saying the 'fancy' words. Pichu was too young to know THIS much from Pikachu. Jigglypuff had now puffed up heavily out of anger that anyone could have sworn that she was about to blow. "All right! That does it! Pichu, I don't want you around Pikachu anymore! It's obvious that he is not the best example in the world anymore and I won't stand for it any longer!" She roared and siezed Pichu's paw. "Com'on, we're leaving! Pikachu can finish this himself!"   
  
Pikachu growled and whirled at Jigglypuff. "You listen to me, you fat ball of lard! Pichu is what he is and there's nothing you can do about it!"   
  
"He's too young to be learning like this! Especially when he's learning almost everything from you!" Jigglypuff snarled. "Not to mention the fact that getting rid of a dead IS NOT HELPING!"   
  
"Jigglypuff, it's his life! Let him do whatever the fuck he wants to do with it!" Pikachu snarled back.   
  
"Pikachu, if you say another one of those words in front of Pichu again, I swear, I'll-"   
  
"AAH! Guys! Look!" Pichu squeeked alarmingly as he pointed to the four-way in the hall. A dark figure was slowly making it's way into view. It was Ness, who had emerged from behind one of the corners. He began to walk towards the trio.   
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff, who were almost at each other's throats, had both quickly went from anger to panic sticken. Jigglypuff looked more distraught than Pikachu, however. She knew she was the one, who more than likely, woke Ness up, which led him to this hallway to find the source of the noise to beat the living shit out of it. Now, they were about to get caught and it was all her fault.   
  
All three pokemon stayed frozen in place as Ness slowly approached them. They did not move until the boy simply walked by. Not once casting a single glance at the stiff trio. Ness just proceeded down the hall and turned a corner and was officially out of sight.   
  
After this little moment of panic, Pichu was the first to move. He blinked and sighed in relief and turned to face Pikachu and Jigglypuff. The tiny pokemon's eyes widened in amusement at the sight that he was faced with. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were holding each other (unconciously by the looks of this). Both still in shock from the brief confrontation with Ness. Pichu seriously doubted that either of them were conciously aware of their currently strange actions. Given that the situation as of now seemed very much awkward. Deciding to snap the pair back to reality, Pichu finally spoke. "Uh... That was a close one. Wouldn't you guys say?"   
  
It was then that Pikachu and Jigglypuff finally blinked after a long while. They looked around in different directions before their eyes met. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until they finally realized what they were doing. As soon as they registered the fact that they were holding each other, they both shrieked and jumped away from each other. Both letting out a very distinct "Eugh!"   
  
Pikachu, looking as if he had just been soiled for life, looked over at Jigglypuff in shock. "Hey! You were... touching me... you-"   
  
"OBSCENE PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY PAWS ON ME!" Jigglypuff angrily roared. Pikachu blinked. He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence, which was not going to turn into an insult. Now, the tables turned for him. So now the name and blame game was on.   
  
"What?! You grabbed me. You disgusting ball of lint!"   
  
"NO! I would never grab someone like YOU! I'm not perverted unlike some of us! Namely YOU, rat head!"   
  
"Me?! I'd rather die a slow death before becoming perverted enough to touch YOU, blubber ball!   
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Pichu shouted. Not wanting this to continue. This was not the way the current situation at hand was to be handled. In fact, this wasted time. They needed to get rid of the only thing left of Mario before they were caught for sure. Pichu glared at the two. "I won't stand to hear this anymore! You guys are always arguing over something stupid! Half of the time it's over crumbs that fell from a Cheezy Poof box! And you have no idea just how stupid it is!"  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff blinked. It was their turn to be amazed. It was very unusual for Pichu to have an outburst like this. So this was considered a priceless moment for the two pokemon. They kept staring in amusement as Pichu continued in his rant. "You guys argue over th emost idiotic things! Everything from Poke-chow to whoever has to sit in the high chair instead of the booster seat at the dinner table! And now your just arguing over who touched who! It's really annoying! Do you guys even realize that all your doing is wasting a lot of time because you guys like flirt with each other?!"   
  
The two pokemon blinked again and briefly exchanged shocked glances before Pikachu decided to reply. "Uh-"  
  
"Of course you don't! You guys are too busy fighting or flirting! Do you also realize that we could still get caught?!" Pichu yelled, interupting a still shocked Pikachu. Jigglypuff was the next to attempt to reply.   
  
"Um..."   
  
"No! You guys don't realize any of this! Well, I, for one, do not want to get caught! So unless your through arguing get over here and help me move this fat ass!" Pichu stated as he whirled and befan to shove Mario very slowly down the hall.   
  
Pikchu, who ws still shocked out of his mind, was the first to snap out of his dumbstricken state. Registering what Pichu had just said, Pikachu nodded to Pichu's back and rushed over to his side and began to help his pre-evolved form. This caused Jigglypuff to blink more. Her shock had quickly transformed back into anger as she watched the two mouse pokemon push Mario's dead body down the hall. "Fine, you guys do what you want! I'm not taking anymore part in this! It's bad enough that Pichu now follows Pikachu's examples! I refuse to do the same!" She crossed her tiny arms and turned her back to theirs. "And there is no way that either of you will get me to changed my mind!"   
  
Pikachu and Pichu seemed to ignore her at first as they continued to shove Mario to his near destination. Jigglypuff kept her back to the two pokemon. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Pikachu finally sighed and spoke up without turning back to Jigglypuff.   
  
"Unless you want to take baths in dish soap in jail, you'd better get your fat ass over here and help."   
  
  
  
(1)"Mommy! Gannondorf stole my Falcon Flyer!"  
  
(2)"Feel my wrath, Peach! Who are you to say that you are prettier than I?!"  
  
(3)"Beep beep beep!"   
  
(4)"Falco, no! Please, put the spoon down and let's talk over our problems. There are other ways to settle this!"  
  
(5)"Mmm... Fox. You taste so damn good. Give me more."  
  
(6)"Die world!"   
  
(7)"I'm too sexy for my tunic! I'm too sexy for my tunic!"   
  
(8)"Com'on, Marth. I know that even you've got to admit that I'm deadly sexy."

[If anyone can guess correctly who says what in these last few lines, the next chapter will be for them! BTW, you may need to think of yaoi on 5. Bwahahaha!]  
  
Dreams. The nightly visions of sleep. Some intended to be seen. Some beyond control. Some dreamless. Half of the time, most people just didn't even dream at all. However, for some of the people who occupy this building, it seemed that nearly all of it's inhabitants dwell on dreams. Hence the explanation as to why some of them rank from insane to dumb. Very few of the members of the Super Smash crew were book smart nor intelligent. In fact, sixty-five percent of them were highly dim-witted.  
  
"Hmph. Pathetic beings."   
  
Mewtwo, who was in a deep state of meditation, had the privilege of looking into the dreams of others. While in meditation, his psycic abilities allowed him to pick up on brain waves of the ones that were nearby. This enabled him to peer into their dreams. To him, this was a treat. Seeing what some people could dream up was very amusing as none had ever lived up to the dreams that they saw in their heads.   
  
However, most of Mewtwo's nightly looks into dreams were not worthy of his time. Almost every single night he would do this. He would peer into another's dreams. Most of the time, no one had a new dream. It would be the same exact thing that was seen the night before.   
  
Take for example: Marth's current dream. The one that he's been having for the past week.

[Okay, here's a dream sequence. This is one that I've actually had a couple of weeks ago about someone who... well, flirts with me almost every day. The dream is almost like this, except it's a little different. I had to make it sound funny. Truth is, when I had the dream it really freaked me out and I'm still really confused over it. Anyway, let's get on with it. Oh, BTW, Marth represents me.]  
  
_Marth had suddenly found himself standing in an odd place. It had somewhat resembled the look in a common everyday mall. Nothing had separated it from today's mall. Even the escalators were present. However, other things were also present as well. Out of business stores, two long narrow tables, various trees to his right, glass double-doors leading outside to his left.   
  
The swordsman blinked. Deciding to take the time to observe his surroundings, he looked around. It was clear to him that this was now your everyday public place to always come and go. Though, his mind did not seem to register this as a known fact. Marth had actually not been bothered by this bizarre scenario.   
  
After taking in the view of the scenery, Marth had walked over to one of the tables and looked down upon the one before him. The table was eerily clean with nothing on it. It smelled strongly of an orange air freshener. He blinked at this and looked up from the table. Something new had caught his eye, which was standing on the opposite side of the table from where Marth was. Roy.   
  
Roy's presence would not be so intruiging to Marth if it weren't for the current expression that he was wearing. Roy was giving Marth a very unusual one at that. He looked as if he wore an expression that was a mixture between anger and sorrow. He was glaring forcefully at him and looked if he were ready to jump the table and start beating Marth into a bloody heap. Although, Marth had seen otherwise from his vantage point. He could practically see a very small, but noticable, hint of pain and anguish by first glance at his face. And something deep within Marth told him that Roy's eyes were beginning to show more than just small slits from anger.   
  
Marth raised an eyebrow. This little situation was very strange. The last time something like this had happened was when Marth had mentioned something about being Zelda's partner in a multi-man melee team battle against Roy, who was stuck as Mr. Game and Watch's partner.   
  
Silence had been upon the two swordsman the whole time. Marth, who had never been one to find silence very comforting, decided to take the time to pry. "Something wrong, Roy?"   
  
Almost on reflex at the sound of Marth's voice, Roy had jumped the table and found himself standing next to Marth, locking eyes with the dumbfounded swordsman. Roy kept his very unusual look the entire time while Marth began to blink stupidly. Roy had suddenly done the one thing Marth was definately not expecting. He put an arm around Marth's shoulders.   
  
Marth's eyes became beyond wise as he quickly registered this new, strange action of Roy's. He was near panic. Marth was not used to this type of contact. Especially if the contact he was recieving was coming from Roy. The odd thing about this was that Marth had made no move to get away from this. This was all becoming very confusing to him. "Uh.... Roy?"  
  
Roy didn't seem to notice anything that Marth had just said. In fact, he wasn't interested in any of Marth's words. He was only interested in one thing and he would do anything to get it. He gave a small sigh before leaning in closer to the blue haired swordsman. "Marth, I have to tell you something."   
  
Now was the time for Marth to really start to panic. Roy had never wanted to tell Marth something in a way like this. If this were to ever happen, it signaled that Roy was either close to killing Marth or making himself into an idiot. Not feeling comfortable in the least, Marth made a move to run away. However, this proved to be impossible. In the midst of all of this, Marth had forgotten how to move.   
  
The point where Marth had finally realized that he had suddenly lost the ability to speak as well was when Roy had spoke once again. "Marth, I really love you." He spoke gently. "I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I love you more than you can ever imagine. I want to be with you. Forever." By now, oddly, tears were streaming down Roy's face as he kept his eyes locked with Marth's.   
  
Marth, who was now shocked out of his mind, felt his eyes widen to the point where they could almost rival Peach's fine china that she kept in the kitchen. Roy, of all people, was confessing his love for him, Marth, a prince of Altea. [I'm not sure if that's right or not. I'll look into this and change it if it's inaccurate.] Marth felt like taking his own sword and shoving directly through his chest. If this were Zelda, however, he would be shocked, but he would still have no problem in dealing with this. As Marth had always had a bit of a crush on Zelda. But this was Roy. The one somewhere near close to being his worst nightmare. This being a fact as he had awoken one morning with the tip of Roy's sword in his face as a result of finding toothpaste that Marth had put into Roy's hair when he fell asleep the night before out of boredom.   
  
The blue haired swordsman wished with all his life for the ability to move again. Let alone his ability for speech. He opened his mouth to calmly say something about this. Hoping to keep Roy calm and sane, Marth had prepared to tell Roy that he only like him as a best friend and nothing more. "Roy... I- Uh.... Love you too." Though shocked by his own words, Marth did not register any panic. It was very clear to him that the words did not come out right at all. It was not what Marth meant to say. He felt betrayed by his own self. Deep within, he wanted to kill himself for this. How dare he betray himself like this.   
  
Before Marth could get a chance to protest, he had suddenly found himself locking lips with Roy in a very chaste kiss. Even though his mind was screaming obscenities, Marth closed his eyes and melted into the kiss that he was enjoying.   
_

__

_  
_Mewtwo smirked. Even in the fourth time he's seen it, he still found amusement in Marth's dream. It was even more amusing to know that the love within this dream only lasted for one night.   
  
The psycic pokemon had finally cleared his mind. Having seen enough of the dreams that had seemed rather pathetic to him, Mewtwo had decided that it was time to get some rest.   
  
Before Mewtwo could bring himself out of meditation, he picked up on a wandering presence. Four of them in fact. One of them he recognized as Ness as he had always picked up on his wandering presence every other night. The other three were unidentifyable. And they were approaching his door. In fact, they were right outside. Attempting to open the door. It was then that he picked up on the sounds of their voices through his mind.   
  
"Com'on, hurry up! Your not as light weighted as you look, ya know!"   
  
"Shut up, puff head! Quit moving around and I'll get the door knob."   
  
"I can't help it! If I stay still I'll sink into fat boy's fat!"   
  
This seemed very strange. There were definately three of them for sure. And judging by their complaints, they were small. It was most likely that they were standing on one another to get to the doorknob. And they sounded suspiciously familiar in voices, but Mewtwo couldn't correctly identify who they were exactly. However, he kept the fact in his mind that they sounded suspiciously familiar.   
  
"Hey, big me! You want me to climb up there and get it for you?"   
  
"Nah. Don't worry. Puff momma and I can handle this. Just wait down there by the door. Remember, once get the knob turned you push the door open. Try to make as little noise as possible."   
  
"Gotcha."   
  
Interesting. So the three of them were working together (he picked up on this once he picked up on the one known as Puff Momma, who growled in annoyance. Clearly not liking the name). Now, there was something more to figure out than just their identities. What exactly was their motive here?   
  
The sounds of a moving door knob were suddenly heard. This signaled that one of the three had managed to reach the door knob. This was immediately followed by a slow creaking sound that was an opening door.   
  
"Hey! Not so loud!"   
  
"Sorry. This door's more noisy than I thought it would be. This guy needs to oil it!"   
  
Once the door had seemed fully open the three began shuffling around until they stopped for a brief moment. Then they began to slowly drag something into the room Something heavy in fact. It was something Mewtwo couldn't quite pick up on. Whatever it was, it wasn't a live creature of any sort.   
  
This went on continuously until one of the three had somehow managed to knock something to the floor, causing the object to shatter loudly. Mewtwo, who had stayed in his meditation state, picked up on the surges of panic within all three of the intruders.   
  
"Aw, shit! Way to go little me!"   
  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't see-"   
  
"If I hear another one of those words-"  
  
"Shut up and run before Mewtwo wakes up and blows us all to hell!"  
  
The sounds of fast moving feet quickly rushed to the door. Once the three intruders were out the door, one of them slammed the door closed, which caused one to curse at the door slammer and one to scold the curser.   
  
It was then that Mewtwo took the time to finally come out of his meditation. He opened his eyes and inspected his dark room. There had seemed to be no signs of tresspassing. However, he did find the item that had shattered to pieces. He drifted over to the broken article and scowled at the pieces as recognized what it held inside of it. "So much for my Azaleas."   
  
The psycic pokemon made a move to clean up the mess with his mind. Until an odd huge lump on the floor caught his eye. Being the most cleanly in bad habits, Mewtwo growled at the lump on the floor. "Damn intruders! I shouldn't known! Their motive was to mock my cleaning habits by turning my room into a dump!" His eyes began to glow a bright purple. "Well, I'll show them!" Mewtwo began to glow in psycic energy. "I won't clean this mess. I'll destroy it!"   
  
Once Mewtwo had finished gethering his energy up, he formed it into a ball in between his hands. He was going to destroy the garbage on his floor by blasting a shadow ball at it. He gathered the required amount of energy that would be used for a single attack that would stun an enemy in battle. Grinning evily, he continued to gather energy. He would not stop there. He wanted the filth out of his room entirely.   
  
The amount of energy that was now present in his hands was enough to blow a huge hole through twelve floors. However, this fact did not seem to concern Mewtwo. As long as the trash was out of his sight, he could care less if he were to kill someone in the process.   
  
Now satisfied with his shadow ball in the size that it was, he smirked and quickly threw it at the large lump on the floor and watched the impact. There was a brief explosion before the large lump was heard falling through the floor twice. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Mewtwo smiled triumphantly at the large hole in the floor.   
  
Mewtwo drifted to the hole. He was clearly proud of the amount of damage that he had caused. Suddenly, he frowned. The thought about one thing was getting the best of his curious side. He heard the garbage fall trhough two floors. His room was on the first floor (the top floors all had the arenas on each of them) with the rest. The next floor down was the basement. So what was the deal with the next floor after that?   
  
Reluctantly, Mewtwo moved over to the hole and then drifted downwards into the hole. He passed through the basement and noticed that he had managed to completely destroy Captain Falcon's section of the basement (which had consisted of various pictures of himself and his Falcon Flyer). Mewtwo became very pleased with this as Captain Falcon's section was becoming an eye sore.  
  
Once he was through the basement, Mewtwo looked around from side to side. His eyes had widened at what he had seen. He let out a small gasp. The whole area that he was in was filled with numerous skeletons and beer bottles (some of which were stuck in the skeletal remains). It was then that Mewtwo got a very sick feeling that this entire building was built on top of some sort of graveyard. As he was looking around the area, something interesting had caught his eye. It was a plate. A sign that was hanging from a certain skeleton's chest. A large sign in fact. Mewtwo gave the sign a funny look once he had read it.   
  
_All who step in here alive will have bad luck the instant they think about leaving. Beware!_   
  
Mewtwo laughed at this. Bad luck? Him? Hardly. A sign would not simply tell him that he has bad luck. No one could, without suffering a very painful session of mind torture. He never really paid any attention to signs anyway. Everytime he did, however, he would always find them to be more amusing rather than helpful. Especially when some were missing letters. For example: BIG BASS LANDING NEXT RIGHT. Now, subtract the B from Bass. Here's what you'll end up with: BIG ASS LANDING NEXT RIGHT.   
  
The psycic pokemon sighed. He figured that now would be the time to leave. He took one last glance around the graveyard before he began to move upwards. However, he ceased this immediately when something familiar had caught his eye. In fact, it was almost a sight that you couldn't miss. It was the garbage that he thought he destroyed. Now that he could actually see it, it was indeed a fat lump. However, as he examined it more, he saw that there was more to it. It had red overalls and a blue sweatshirt. And Mewtwo got the feeling that it also had brown hair and shoes. He got another very sick feeling when he found that it was wearing a red hat and he recognized the fact that whatever this was, it was laying on it's stomach and wearing clothes.   
  
Slowly, Mewtwo reached down and grabbed what appeared to be the object's shoulder. He pulled it back and flipped the object onto it's back. It was then that Mewtwo let out a very shocked gasp. This was not trash that he had just destroyed. It was Mario.   
  
"Oh no. The intruders must have left him in my room, unconcious. And I assumed it was garbage.... And I killed him." He swallowed heavily before chocking out the next few words. "I killed Mario..."  
  
Mewtwo knew of everyone's growing hatred for the fat and obnoxious plumber, who had always reminded everyone every day that he was the boss and always would be. Mewtwo had always found Mario to be very self-centered and egotistical. All he ever did was make the lives of others more miserable. He taunted those who were weaker than he was. Most of all, Mario had also taunted the ones who were stronger than he was. Mewtwo was a perfect example of this. Almost daily, Mario would send him an odd remark and call him by his most despized pet name that always made his genetic blood boil at the thought of it. Kitty. Half of the time, Mewtwo would be tempted to send Mario out the window using his mind when he made fun of him in front of everyone he knew. This made Mewtwo a part of many in a group of people who highly disliked Mario. He wanted nothing more than to see Mario lying on his cold, dead ass.   
  
Now that he's seen what he's always wanted to see, Mewtwo found it to be very hard to accept the fact that Mario actually was laying on his cold, dead ass as a result of his own attack. If someone were to discover this and tell others, the local authorities would be on his ass faster than he could blink. He was already on probation for threatening to turn Mario into a human candle (being the baby that he was, Mario went and squeeled to the police). The authorities thought Mario's little story about this was a bunch of nonsense. However, action was taken on it anyway for Mario's protection. If Mewtwo were to be caught for this, he would have to spend a month in some scientific laboratory, having his destructive powers removed.   
  
Mewtwo could not let this happen. He was going to have his pride and joy removed because of doing away with a very annoying pest. It wasn't fair. He wasn't even responsible for Mario entering his room in the first place. He didn't even know why the three intruders brought him into his room to begin with. Hell, he had no idea what was happening here.   
  
All of this was so confusing. Mewtwo was quickly sliding into a very huge state of frustration. He felt as if he was about ready to destroy this entire building out of all of this. He wanted to vent out his frustration. He didn't care about what he vented it on, though. He just wanted to get rid of hit here and now.   
  
Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes went wide. "No! I will not snap because of this! I won't let this bring me down!" He gasped in determination. "I'm not going to be responsible for any of this! I never will! I refuse!" Finally, he smirked. "But, I know who can be."   
  
It was then that Mewtwo began to laugh like the meniachal fiend that he was (or more of the insane idiot at the current moment).   
  
In the midst in all of this, had he not have been thinking about losing his most destructive powers to some science lab, he would have picked up on the fact that he had sensed only the lifeforms of the three intruders from earlier. He would have known that Mario was dead before he launched his attack at him.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 : 2:57 a.m.  
  
He sleeps in his nice comfy bed dreaming up sweet dreams about the love of his life. All while listening to his most favorite song on his portable CD player. Since he can't exactly sleep with his one true love, how will Captain Falcon react to waking up in the middle of the night to another man in bed next to him?   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks: Since Zorra has not worked on MVC2 in a long time, Goten and I are back to invade her latest fic that she's surprisingly kept alive all this time.   
  
Goten: Ya know, it is quite funny how Zorra's managed to keep up with this fanfic instead of her intended MVC series fic.   
  
Trunks: Very true.   
  
Zorra: -- It's also quite funny that I now had to put Dragonball GT in the disclaimer. Because I don't own you guys!   
  
Trunks: You don't? So does that mean me and Goten can run away now?   
  
Zorra: No!   
  
Trunks and Goten: Aw..  
  
-Zorra


	5. 2:57 am

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros Melee, Big Mac sandwichs, the song "Danger Zone" (by Kenny Loggins), Toy Story, or anything else that may seem strange in this fic. **

**Alright, flame me if you want. I know I haven't updated in more than a year. And I am sorry. It's entirely my fault. I sort of fell into a writer's block after the last chapter and it's been that way ever since. I guess this is just my way of saying, this fanfic is not dead. Hopfully, nor are any of my other projects. So just keep an eye on my works. I might surprise you with another update. Like this. Again, I'm very sorry for the long delay. **

**Warning! If you absolutely love Mario, then don't read this! There is extreme Mario bashing in this! **

**IMPLIED YAOI IS ALSO IN THIS! BEWARE! (possibly a future chapter though)**

* * *

**Dragon's Return and Perverted Monk Miroku! This chapter is for both of you! **

  
I Killed Mario...

**By: Zorra Lombardi  
**

Chapter 5 - 2:57 a.m.

_Revvin' up your engine,  
Listen to her howlin' roar,  
Metal under tension,  
Beggin' you to touch and go,_

_Highway to the Danger Zone,  
Ride into the Danger Zone,_

_Headin' into twilight,  
Spreadin' out her wings tonight,  
She got you jumpin' off the deck,  
And shovin' into overdrive,_

_Highway to the Danger Zone,  
I'll take you Right into the Danger Zone,_

_You'll never say hello to you,  
Until you get it on the redline overload,  
You'll never know what you can do,  
Until you get it up as high as you can go,_

_Out along the edges,  
Always where I burn to be,  
The further on the edge,  
The hotter the intensity,_

_Highway to the Danger Zone,  
Gonna take you Right into the Danger Zone,  
Highway to the Danger Zone_

A small smile curved it's way onto Captain Falcon's lips as he slept in a peaceful slumber with his CD player. This was his routine every night. He would have his headphones on and would play his favorite song continuously all night. His music would be on a high volume as he dreamed about the love of his life. The only one for him. The one he cared for more than anyone in this world. His galaxy cruiser; the Falcon Flyer.

Captain Falcon had always enjoyed every waking minute spent with his beloved cruiser. Almost daily, he would race, take long trips, take Sunday drives, drag race on streets with normal sized cars (even though they were clearly much smaller than the Falcon Flyer), and receive many tickets afterwards. On slow days, the racer would just go out for a little drive just to show off the Falcon Flyer. He would always drive by and point and laugh at the ones with the small compact cars as he sped right past them. He would also go out and get the Falcon Flyer washed and waxed daily as well, which was always considered to be a real treat for him.

Mewtwo held back as small chuckle as he stood in the doorway to Captain Falcon's room and watched him sleep. The racer had never been more than pathetic the psychic pokemon's eyes. Mewtwo had always taken Captain Falcon to be one of those type of people that obviously had no life with his rather large obsession with his own star cruiser. The fact that Captain Falcon spent more time with the Falcon Flyer than any other living being made this an obvious know fact. This had not included the other fact about Captain Falcon. The one where the racer had always considered himself to be the most strongest and sexiest ladies man in the whole entire group. This was always an amusing thought to Mewtwo. Captain Falcon may have been a good looking handyman with big muscles, but he was one of the most highly dim-witted and brainless people that he had ever seen in existence. The racer is always slow on attacking, gets extremely confused by big words, has a very short attention span, sleeps with a night light, has very late reactions to being punched in the face, and has absolutely no idea where babies come from. Hell,  
Young Link could outrank Captain Falcon in an I.Q. test any day.

Smiling in delight, Mewtwo turned to face the body that was Mario's behind him. Using his power, Mewtwo had been levitating Mario into the air, saving him the trouble of carrying his fat ass down the hall. Mewtwo turned back to the sleeping idiot with the headphones. He slowly began to approach Captain Falcon's bed with Mario trailing closely behind in midair. What he had in store for the racer was flawless. This would keep the fingers from ever being pointed at him. This was going to make it seem a lot less obvious that he was responsible for Mario's death.Finding Mario's dead body in Captain Falcon's room was the perfect plan. It was especially brilliant for Mewtwo as Captain Falcon, with his intelligence, had no idea what the words _homicide_ or _convicted murderer_ even meant. Hell, he didn't even know what an insanity plea was. Captain Falcon would have no chance of pleading for his innocence after Mario's body would be found with him.

Now at Captain Falcon's bedside, Mewtwo had first taken notice of the portable CD player on the night stand and then the head phone covering Captain Falcon's ears. He looked back at the CD player and saw something that almost caused him to laugh out loud. The CD player was programed for repeat on track one. Mewtwo closed his eyes and shook his head at this. 'Stupid mortal.' He thought to himself. Captain Falcon had done this every night. He would listen to the same CD on the same track in an endless mode through the night through the early morning hours.

Mewtwo sighed silently as he stared down at Captain Falcon. Not pitying him for his lifestyle in the least. "Falcon, I hope you see the light and actually get a REAL life someday."

Using his mind, Mewtwo moved the levitated lifeless body that was Mario's over to the right side of Captain Falcon's bed. He slipped Mario under the blanket and covered him up to his chin. Mewtwo grinned at the site before him. Captain Falcon in bed with the dead Mario. Interesting. Now if only Captain Falcon's bed sheets had consisted of the Toy Story characters.

Mewtwo, finally feeling relieved for the first time this morning, turned to leave the room. Then he stopped in the doorway as a certain thought just struck his mind. He turned and moved over the night light and, using his mind, unplugged it from the outlet as an after thought. After completing this little task, Mewtwo turned to leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind him as he left.

Shortly after Mewtwo's departure, Captain Falcon began to stir in his sleep. He smiled warmly as he continued to live out his early morning hours in his current dream.

_It was a gorgeous day outside. The sun was shining upon the bright green grass. Daisies were blooming everywhere in sight. The rainbow in the sky was just as colorful as ever. And the song that was playing in the background, which was "The Sound of Music", had set the scene for what was about to happen next._

_Captain Falcon, stars shining in his visor, was dashing slowly towards the love of his life. He was in a nice tuxedo and his is arms were open with anticipation as he made his was to the one that he would soon call his own. He continued to make large, but slow dashes across the bright field of grass and flowers. He was laughing proudly with every dash and very glad that he was finally going to get to hold his most loved on in his arms forever. "Don't worry sweetie! I'm coming for you!" He yelled as he neared his destination._

_There before Captain Falcon, coming in his direction in the same speed he was, was the love of his life. His infamous Falcon Flyer, which was oddly, but not to him, decorated in white flowered leigh and was dragging a white veil from behind. This was obviously setting the scene for a type of wedding._

_After ten minutes of slow motion running, Captain Falcon finally reached the love of his life.  
Obviously wanting nothing more than to hold his one true love in his arms for the rest of his life (even though he physically couldn't), the racer put his arms around his beloved star cruiser in an attempt for an embrace. Captain Falcon stared lovingly at his galaxy cruiser before closing his eyes and slowly leaning in for a long passionate kiss._

Outside of Captain Falcon's room, someone had just happened to be walking by just as the racer began a small unconscious session of intimacy with his _one true love_. The sleepwalking Ness was passing by the closed door as the sounds of continuous moaning could be heard from outside the room. The psychic boy froze in place once he was directly in front of the door and just stood there. He remained in that very spot for what seemed like more than ten minutes as the moaning continued from inside. While facing forward and not moving an inch, it almost seemed as if Ness was actually in shock by the sounds that were coming from the room beside him. Ness finally continued his unconscious walk down the hallways after nearly twenty minutes had passed. If Ness weren't asleep, he'd be wondering what Captain Falcon was up to in that room of his.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Captain Falcon was having fun with his _lover_. Kissing passionately and moaning in pleasure as he moved his hands all over his _Falcon Flyer's_ back. He slowly began to pull away after a long while of passion. Showing his teeth while smiling like some crazed insane idiot with his eyes still closed, the racer said in a rather deep toned voice,  
"Mmm... Honey."

It was not that Captain Falcon began to awaken from his peaceful slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to get a good look at his _true love_. The first sight in his eyes was the figure in bed next to him, which also happened to be the one that he was holding in his arms. His vision finally focused on his _one true love_. A man with brown hair and a black mustache, who wearing red overalls and a blue sweatshirt underneath. His one true love was none of than the one and only Mario.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon's eyes widened beyond normal size. The horrified look on his face was obvious to anyone's eye (even though he was still wearing his helmet). One thought was running through his head as he stared in horror at the person he was in bed with. He had just kissed Mario out of complete love and passion and enjoyed every minute of it.

Captain Falcon let out a very loud terrified scream before clenching his fist and screaming the words, "Falcon punch!" His flaming fist was suddenly smashed into Mario's face with much great force. Sending the plumber flying head first directly into the wall. Resulting in Mario's head getting stuck in one spot in the wall and the rest of his body hanging limp off the floor. Captain Falcon slowly got out of his bed and removed his headphones. He began to cautiously make his way over to the body in the wall. Grabbing the supposed backside to Mario's overalls, the racer gave a harsh tug at the plumbers clothes to pull the plumber out of his wall.

It was here that Captain Falcon ran into a little problem. "What the hell... ?" He said while blinking in confusion. Mario was still stuck in the wall and hadn't moved a single inch. He gave another harsh pull at Mario's clothes with a little more force. However, it wasn't enough. Mario was still stuck in the wall. He gritted his teeth and gave another harsh pull with even more force than before. The racer let out a very audible growl as Mario still would not budge. "Damnit! His head's bigger than his ass!" He growled as he placed a foot on the wall and gave an even more harder pull at Mario's clothes. Even though Mario's clothes were beginning to rip at the seams, the plumber was still stuck in the wall and showed no signs of budging with every attempt Captain Falcon made to get him out. Giving up on pulling at the plumber's clothing, Captain Falcon grabbed both of Mario's legs and continued his vain attempts to pull Mario out of the wall.

Frustration began to take it's toll on the racer as Mario's head was still in the same place as it was after he had punched him in the face. After growling angrily once more, Captain Falcon finally decided to on taking matters into the hands of his own powers. He began to grin in amusement at the thought of what he was about to do. He took a few steps back and had a very decent view of his target before him in the wall. His leg began to flame as he quickly dived at the plumbers rear end. "Falcon kick!" He yelled as his flaming foot made first contact with Mario's ass with tremendous force. Sending the plumber's body completely through the wall. Thus, solving the problem of Mario's head being stuck in the wall. However, the only drawback was that the racer now had a very large hole in his wall, which led to the hallway beside his room.

Captain Falcon's eyes widened as he examined the large hole in his wall. He slowly began to approach the new _walkway_ between his room and the hallway. He instantly knew that there was a problem with this situation after he had managed to actually walk through the hole without ducking of stepping over anything. Now that he had found himself standing in the hall, a sudden wave of panic had struck the racer. While turning to look at the large new _walkway_, a sudden thought had ran across his mind that only added to his growing panic. "Ah, damnit! If Peach see's that hole, she'll kick my ass to hell!"

Glancing from the hole to Mario, who was currently slumped over against the wall on the floor, Captain Falcon's panic had suddenly began to turn into anger. Anger towards the plumber. As Mario was the reason why Captain Falcon ended up putting the giant hole in his wall to begin with. Standing over the lifeless plumber, the racer decided to get Mario's attention in the best way he could think of. He yelled at him.

"I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW, YOU FAT CHUNK OF LARD! I OUGHTA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT HOLD IN MY WALL!" Captain Falcon roared as he gave a harsh kick to Mario's side. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU HAD TO DESTROY YOUR OWN WALL IF YOU COULDN'T GET MY HEAD OUT OF THE WALL!" He yelled as something more had crossed his mind. "AND WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BE IN THE SAME BED WITH ME! IN FACT, WHY IN THE HELL WERE YOU IN BED WITH ME!"

Bearing down menacingly upon the dead body, Captain Falcon waited for the plumber to respond. Time passed and anger was beginning to build even more from within the racer. He was expecting the fat plumber to answer his question. However, much to his disappointment, Mario remained silent. He didn't get a single word out of him. Not even a movement.

Normally, a smart human being would realize at the moment that Mario would either be unconscious or, more truthfully, dead. However, since Captain Falcon had no idea that the word _unconscious_ even existed, he proceeded to be the stupid idiot that he unknowingly was.

"Damnit, Mario! Answer me!" He shouted once more. Still obviously wanting an answer from Mario. When he found that yelling at him was having little success if any at all, Captain Falcon reached down and grasped tightly onto Mario's neck. He lifted him off of the floor and up to his eye/helmet level. "I said answer me! You gooey tubby fat man!" He snarled.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon noticed something that didn't seem quite right. Usually when he had someone's neck in his hand, their skin was warm to the touch. However, in this case, Mario's wasn't. "Why are you so cold? Did you take a cold shower or something?"

When Mario, once again, did not answer, Captain Falcon lowered Mario back down the floor and released his neck. The racer blinked a couple of times before cocking his head to the side in mild confusion. This was truly puzzling him beyond belief. "Hmm... are people really supposed to get this cold?" He questioned himself.

Captain Falcon suddenly thought back to a TV show that he used to watch. In one episode, some guy was surrounded by two warrior girls. He was badly wounded and he told the girls that he was a little cold, but id didn't hurt anymore. And then he died.

It was now that a hug wave of panic had returned to Captain Falcon in full fore. Could this by why Mario was so cold and motionless? Basically, someone in his current position would have immediately taken Mario's pulse. However, since Captain Falcon didn't know how take a pulse (or even knew what a pulse was at all), he settled for kicking Mario very fiercely in the crotch. When Mario didn't respond to that, Captain Falcon assumed the worst.

"AAAH! OH GOD! I KILLED MARIO!" Captain Falcon screamed in horror. This was immediately followed by a long, very loud blood curling scream, which caused someone to emerge from their room and throw a show at the screaming racer. Bringing the loud screaming to a sudden end.

"Hey! Shut up out there! Some of us actually sleep at three in the morning! Damn fool!" Shouted the one who threw the shoe as they disappeared back into their room. Softly closing the door behind them.

Captain Falcon was beginning to come back to reality at this time. Even though the sensation of panic never left him for one second. The racer swallowed heavily as he stared down in fear at the dead body before him.

Mario was dead. And it was all his fault. He killed him. And all of the evidence was definitely there.

Captain Falcon took the evidence into thought as he shot a quick glance at the very large hole in his wall. Turning back to Mario, the racer realized that if he were caught, trouble would be too weak of a word to describe what he would be in. He needed to do something about this. And fast. Before someone saw any of this mess.

Without hesitation, Captain Falcon grabbed Mario by his arm and quickly slung the plumber over his shoulder. "Alright, Mario. Uh... Everything's gonna be okay. I'm gonna take of everything" He said to the Mario as if he were still alive. With that, Captain Falcon took off down the hall with incredible speed. "Everything's gonna be fine! Just fine!" He said as he gave a very nervous laugh. "I just need to hide you before anyone else see's that your dead!" He yelled frantically as he sped down the hallway to the kitchen.

When he finally arrived to his desired destination, Captain Falcon quickly inspected his surroundings. After frantically looking from left to right several different times, he finally located a suitable hiding place for Mario. He ran over to the refrigerator and quickly pulled the door open. Captain Falcon placed Mario inside the fridge and began to shove the plumber's large body inside (as he was attempting to place Mario on the top shelf). He began to punch the dead body several times until he was sure that Mario was completely inside the fridge. Finally, Captain Falcon managed to close the door and breathe a sigh of relief. Feeling that the job was finished and he could now put this all behind him as if it never happened. As he was turning away to leave the kitchen to return to his room, Captain Falcon had suddenly frozen in step as something had immediately dawned on him. Something that had caused his eyes to widen out of the wave had panic that had returned.

"MY BIG MAC SANDWICH!" He yelled as he scrambled back to the fridge. After nearly tearing open the door, Captain Falcon seized Mario's overalls and removed him from the fridge. He closed the door with an obvious look of disturbance on his face. "Whew.. That was a close one." He said as he opened the door to the fridge once more. He peered at over the expired milk to look at his leftover Big Mac hamburger from yesterday. "Ah. It still looks okay!" He said before he closed the door and looked down at Mario. "Well, at least my breakfast for tomorrow is still okay."

Now that he knew that he didn't want his chosen plan to work, Captain Falcon was left with no choice but to search around the kitchen for an alternative hiding place for Mario. Almost instantly (or without thinking), he found another place. He grabbed Mario's arm and dragged him over to the sink. The racer opened up the cabinets below it and proceeded to stuff Mario's body inside them. After several attempts with punching, kicking, and frustrating growls, Captain Falcon finally felt that Mario was packed in tight enough into the small closterphobic or however it's spelled cabinet to where he couldn't be seen.. Now that he satisfied with the new hiding space, Captain Falcon began to close the cabinet doors, only to find that the doors would not actually close (as Mario's head and right arm were the only parts of his body that were not actually in the cabinet). Using nearly all of his strength, Captain Falcon fiercely slammed the cabinet doors closed. However, when he did, the hinges on one of the doors came off. Causing the door to come off.

"AH! SHIT!" Captain Falcon yelled in horror as he now had one of the cabinet doors in his hand. Letting panic take complete control, Captain Falcon quickly seized Mario's arm and pulled him out of the cabinet and ran over to the closet/pantry. He immediately opened the door and began to hide the broken cabinet door. Once the door was hidden to his liking, Captain Falcon suddenly realized that he needed a replacement door. So he took one of the TV dinner trays and then closed the pantry door. He ran over to the sink cabinets and placed the tray in front of the place that once had the now missing cabinet door.

After fixing that problem to his satisfaction, Captain Falcon had not breathed a sigh of relief this time. Mario was still not hidden. And someone could walk in here at any time to find this scene. So, once more, Captain Falcon began to frantically search around for, yet again, another place to hide Mario. After some time of looking around, Captain Falcon grabbed Mario by his overalls and raced over toward the kitchen table. He immediately tossed Mario under the table and pushed the chairs in further. Once finished, the racer stood back and observed the site before him.

"Ah! Damn it! I can still see him!" He yelled to himself as he looked around in desperation for another solution to this problem. An idea had suddenly came to mind as Captain Falcon ran back to the pantry. He searched around and found what he was looking for. He grabbed a large pink table cloth with stars and rockets on it. He closed the pantry door and ran back to the table. He spread the table cloth across the table and then stood back once more.

"Crap! The damn sheet's not long enough!"Captain Falcon griped as he ran back to the table cloth and pulled one side of it to floor level. Captain Falcon stood back once more. He grinned and sighed, once more, in relief. Mario was no longer visible to his eye.

"Finally, the deed is done." He said as he proceeded to walk around the table to leave the kitchen. "Now, to go fix that hole and go back to bed and forget this ever happened." Captain Falcon said to himself as he reached the doorway. He stopped as soon as he got there as something had crossed his mind. "Hmm... a glass of water sounds good right about now."

With that, he turned around and headed to the sink. He reached up into one of the cupboards above the sink and pulled out an empty glass and then proceeded to fill it with water. The racer turned to lean against the counter and began to drink from his glass of water. As soon as Captain Falcon took his first sip of water, he saw a sight that made his eyes widen, the panic to return,  
and the glass slip from his hand and hit the floor to shatter to several pieces.

A cloaked figure was standing next to the table, holding a camera in one of their visible hands. Standing in the dark and facing directly towards Captain Falcon. However, this person themself was not what was worrying him the most. It was the fact that the person's other hand was clutching the table cloth. And, obviously, under the table, was the body of Mario, who could very much be clearly seen if the table cloth were removed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 6 : 3:24 a.m. 

Out of fear that he'll have another one of those dreams, Marth is having a very sleepless night. So he is completely awake and alert to all of his surroundings. Regardless of what time it is... or is he?

* * *

**I dedicated this chapter to Dragon's Return and Perverted Monk Miroku because they were basically the only ones who guessed the answers to a little challenge thingy that I put in the last chapter. The challenge thingy that I don't remember putting in at all, but did. It was on the quotes. I don't remember what was guessed on them, but I do know that these two were the only ones who did. Here's the answers to the quotes. **

**1.) Captain Falcon  
2.) Zelda  
3.) Mr. Game and Watch  
4.) Fox  
5.) Falco  
6.) Ness  
7.) Link  
8). Roy **

**Confused? Don't worry, so am I. I don't even remember doing a little contest thing in the last chapter, but anyway, if no one knows what I'm talking about, then just ignore this part. **

**However, this chapter is still the ones who guessed! Go them! XD **

**Anyway, once again, I appologize for the long delay in updating and for any spelling and grammer errors. I'll do what I can to get the next chapter up. I don't know how long it will take, but I'll do what I can. So keep checking back. Until then, later! **

**-Zorra L.**


	6. 3:24 am

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee, Lysol products, Duct Tape, or anything else mentioned that might seem strange.**

**I apologize for the lack of updates. College got in the way from August of last year thru April of this year. I finally got the time to work on this chapter. So I decided that it was time to finish out this chapter. Plus, I've already started writing chapter 7. So hopefully I'll have another update ready soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**Warning! If you absolutely love Mario, then don't read this! There is extreme Mario bashing in this! **

**Beware! Shonen-ai/yaoi in this chapter!**

* * *

**I Killed Mario… **

By Zorra Lombardi

Chapter 6 - 3:24 a.m.

Captain Falcon breathed a very heavy sigh of relief as he made his way down the dark hallway. A camera and a cloak were clutched in his hands as he had Mario hoisted over his shoulder.

"Aw man… That was just too close!" Captain Falcon said to himself as he kept to his quick pace down the hallway. He was still shaken by what had happened in the kitchen. "Damn, if that kid had snapped the picture, I'd be in handcuffs in the back of a patrol car right now."

At first glance, the racer had believed that the cloaked figure was either a drunk Yoshi or a sugar high Young Link. However, after standing frozen in shock while staring in horror at the cloaked figure for exactly ten minutes, Captain Falcon decided that it was finally safe to move again. Cautiously, he approached the suspiciously still figure. He reached out slowly and removed the cloak from the figure At that point, Captain Falcon was overtaken by a huge wave of relief.

The person in the cloak was none other than the sleepwalking Ness. Guessing that the psychic boy was probably dreaming of being some kind of crazy paparazzi photographer, Captain Falcon immediately snatched the boy's camera and the cloak, grabbed Mario by his leg, and quickly made a mad dash for the hallway. Ness was left standing in the same exact place for …… Well, who the hell knows how long…..

Now that this was all behind him, Captain Falcon's new main concern was to find yet another alternative solution to this "Mario" problem. He had one idea on his mind, but he took note that if he were to be caught while putting his plan into action, his ass would surely be in so much trouble that he could possibly drown in it.

However, at this point, Captain Falcon didn't care how much trouble was on the line for this. The way he saw it; as long as he was able to get back to his room, fix the hole in his wall, and go back to sleep to return to his dreams with his Falcon Flyer, then it was worth it.

**xxxxx**

While lying on his back in his somewhat comfortable bed, Marth stared up at the ceiling with wide and bloodshot eyes. He wanted nothing more than to have at least one night of decent sleep, but obviously, that was not going to happen. In fact, Marth was refusing to close his eyes again. As much as he longed to sleep, he was not willing to endure another session of "horrible nightmares".

Not long ago, Marth had awoken from what was considered to be the worst nightmare of his life. The swordsman shuttered at the mere thought of the dream. Roy had confessed to Marth that he was in love with him AND kissed him. The fact that Marth had actually enjoyed every minute of it in that dream was the worst part.

Marth clutched at his sheets as thoughts of the dream raced through his mind. The love confession…. The kiss…. He kissed Roy…. And liked it….. Roy was in love with him…….. The swordsman groaned in annoyance. It was only a dream, but it seemed so… real. Not to mention, unbelievable.

_'No way! No way it was real! It just can't be! It was only a dream! Nothing more!'_ Marth thought to himself as he clutched more tightly to his bed sheets. His eyes were still wide and locked onto the ceiling. _'Dreams are not real! They're just pictures inside your head that you have no control over! Yeah! That's it! That's exactly what they are! ……_.._ Right!'_

Almost reluctantly, Marth casted a sideways glance toward his sleeping roommate, Roy, who was lying on his side and facing to Marth's bed. His sword was at his side and he resting peacefully. Roy had a definite look of innocence while he was sleeping with one hand clutched lightly onto his pillow. So sweet…. So innocent…… No one like him on the planet….. So loving…..

After letting out a small shriek, Marth quickly turned onto his side to face away from Roy. Pulling his blanket up to his nose and gripping it there, Marth was cursing himself for even having the thoughts that he was currently having about Roy and was still refusing to shut his eyes or even blink. However, with each passing minute, he found that it was becoming even more difficult to keep up with.

The blue-haired swordsman shuttered as he gave a little more thought to the dream once more. He then glanced up at the alarm clock sitting next to his bed. Groaning in annoyance, Marth found that the clock was reading 3:27 AM. "So early……. So sleepy……. "

With no warning and very much unaware of his actions, Marth's eyes began to slowly close. _'Maybe I'll be okay if I just rest my eyes for a second.'_ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He was unaware of it, but his mind was already drifting off into sleep. _'Just a few seconds won't hurt….. Not at all…. '_

_/  
__  
Bright sunlight had woken the swordsman from his peaceful slumber. He groaned and blinked his eyes as the bright light shined directly into them. He gave a loud yawn as he lazily stretched his arms and then relaxed in his bed for a bit. He couldn't figure out why, but he was starting to get a splitting headache from the bright sun. He placed his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight that was still shining down upon him. He continued to blink his eyes several times in a very vain attempt to stay awake. Since it was early, Marth was definitely still tired after staying up late for reasons that he could not clearly remember. As Marth was just lying there doing nothing but relaxing, he began to make effortless attempts to remember what had happened last night._

_Little-by-little, Marth began to remember bits and pieces of a dance that he had attended last night. The dance, which was put together by Zelda, was for the entire Super Smash Bros. group. Everyone had attended, with the exception of Ness, who was running around outside wearing nothing but underwear on his head. Marth became completely bored out of his mind within the first five minutes. Even though some people decided it was time to break out the liquor and the porn movies and start the illegal gambling, it still did not provide much amusement to blue-haired swordsman. So he ended up talking to Roy about baby kittens for ten minutes until he made Roy go off to get him a drink. Roy was gone for an oddly long period of time, but didn't care much for this fact as he was enjoying his time of peace and quiet. When Roy finally returned, Marth gladly took the drink and downed it quickly._

_Marth's memories became hazy after Roy gave him that drink. The very last thing that he could remember is that he had a few more drinks and ended up dancing with somebody that he couldn't remember the name of._

_Feeling his headache getting worse, Marth began to gently massage forehead with his fingers. He got the feeling that he had obviously been very drunk last night. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room that he shared with Roy. Marth raised an eyebrow when he found several items had been broken and several articles of clothing laying around in random places. For example: his cape, which was hanging from the ceiling fan._

_This place was a wreck and Marth growled as he recalled that this room had just been cleaned and spotless the day before. He slowly layed back onto the bed and covered his face with both of hands. Suddenly, he realized something about his left hand. He pulled both of his hands away from his face and found something that made his eyes widen. He was wearing a ring. A wedding ring to be exact._

_Marth blinked his eyes in confusion. So he was married now, but to whom?_

_The swordsman suddenly felt something stir beside him. Marth froze as he realized that he was not alone in his own bed. The person next to him, which supposedly the one he married, was wrapped in the blanket and was facing away from Marth. Slowly, he reached out and grasped the blanket and pulled the blanket off of the stirring figure next to him._

_Marth's eyes went as wide as the size of dinner plates at the person who was staring up at them lovingly._

_"G'morning honey." Roy chided happily._

_/  
_  
A very loud scream rang throughout Marth and Roy's bedroom along with the sounds of a sword being unsheathed.

Roy had suddenly awoken and shot up from his bed. Obviously disturbed by the sudden commotion, the red-haired swordsman scanned the room for the source of the loud scream. His eyes suddenly landed upon Marth's side of the room. What he was now witnessing caused him to blink his eyes and wonder what the hell was going on.

"DIE!"

Stab.

"You-"

Slice.

"Evil-"

Kick.

"Little-"

Another stab.

"PERVERT!"

Marth continued to swing and slice away widely at a large lump in his bed. "No one takes advantage of me like that! NO ONE!" He yelled as he gave more wild swings of his sword. "Not even you! YOU WILL PAY!"

While Roy was wondering just what the hell was going on, he caught notice of the giant lump that Marth was slinging away at in his bed. It suddenly dawned on him that someone had climbed into bed with Marth in a vain attempt to get their slimy claws into the blue-haired swordsman's virginity.

Roy growled at this. Just the mere thought of this made his blood boil. He then picked up his own sword and unsheathed it. No one was allowed to treat Marth in that sort of manner in his presence and live.

"Don't worry, Marth! I'll save you!" Roy shouted as he jumped out of bed and darted across the room. Jumping onto Marth's bed, he shoved Marth onto the floor as he began to attack the person in Marth's bed.

The first thing to make contact with the cold hard floor was Marth's head. He growled very loudly in pain as he sat up on the floor and began to rub the painful ache that was now on the top of his head. "Ah…. Shit…. I'm gonna be feeling this for days!" Marth groaned as a he blinked a few times before taking into his surroundings. After realizing that he was no longer in bed or had a ring on his finger, Marth breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! It was all just a terrible nightmare!"

It was then that Marth had suddenly noticed something. His sword was unsheathed and laying right next to him. He picked up his sword and was about to put it away when he suddenly noticed that it was covered in blood.

Marth stiffened as he stared in horror at his sword. It was then that memories of his dream came flooding back into his mind. He recalled that he had awoken to find that he was in bed with and married to Roy. He then screamed his lungs out and unsheathed his sword and then proceeded to kill the red-haired swordsman.

Now that he truly was awake and alert, Marth was far beyond fearing the worst of what he had done. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he realized that he had just killed his best friend in his sleep. All because of a stupid dream. "Roy…. Oh God! What have I done!" He yelled as a he began to sob.

Giving another few stabs at the "crazy fool" who was in bed with Marth, Roy was finally satisfied with the way he had handled the situation. He gave one more stab at the bloody corpse in Marth's bed before declaring the job as finished. While leaving his sword lodged in the corpse in Marth's bed, Roy turned to more important matters at hand. He hopped off the bed next to his sobbing friend on the floor. He knelt down to Marth's level and gently took him into his arms. "Shh.. It's okay, Marth. I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay now."

Marth continued to sob and clutch at Roy in despair. It was about a good ten minutes before Marth's sobbing was calmed down to whimpers. It was now that he finally found his voice. "Its horrible….. It was so horrible! I hate myself for doing it! Why the fuck did this have to happen!" Marth cried out desperately as he clung to Roy.

Roy held Marth close and stroked his hair soothingly. This whole situation was clearly troubling Marth to no end. It was killing Roy to see Marth this way. He hated it when Marth was upset. "Marth, it's okay. You don't have to worry about that guy hurting you anymore. I took care of everything."

At the sound of Roy's voice, Marth had suddenly snapped out of his emotional breakdown and looked up to meet the eyes of the red-haired swordsman, Roy. It suddenly became very clear to Marth that Roy was not dead, but very much alive and well. Sitting here with him holding him close. Neglecting the fact that being in Roy's arms this way was the one thing furthest from his mind, Marth's sadness quickly turned to joy.

"ROY!" Marth shouted happily as he tackled Roy to the floor in a joyful embrace. "Oh God, Roy! I thought you were dead!" He cried as he hid his face in Roy's chest. "I thought I killed you!"

Roy, who was obviously taken by complete surprise, blinked his eyes in confusion. He slowly wrapped his arms back around his blue-haired friend. "It's okay, Marth. I'm alright. Everything's fine now. I took care of that bad man in your bed."

It was at that moment that Marth's tears had ceased and his joy had rapidly turned into confusion. He looked up to meet Roy's eyes once more. This time in confusion. "What do you mean you took care of the bad man in my bed?"

Now it was Roy's turn to be confused. For surely, Marth remembered what happened? "The guy you were trying to beat up. The guy who was in bed with you trying to take you. I made sure that he would never do that to you ever again."

Marth's eyes had widened at what he had just heard. "But… That can't be… I thought…. I …. You…… I….. AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed before he stood from his place on the floor with Roy and examined his bloody bed. There was a giant bloody lump laying in the center of the bed where Roy's sword held him in place. The unlucky person was covered by the blanket and very much dead. Chills ran down the blue-haired swordsman's spine. If it wasn't Roy that was in his bed with him, then who was it?

Roy finally got up off of the floor and stood next to his friend. Still deeply concerned for his best friend, Roy quickly asked, "Marth, are you sure your not hurt or something?"

With wide, fearful eyes, Marth slowly turned to face Roy, who was staring at him with extreme worry on his face. "Roy, who's underneath the blanket?"

After blinking in confusion a couple times and then raising an eyebrow, Roy gave him an answer. "It was a guy who was sick enough to believe that they could ever take advantage of you like that."

Marth's expression was a very horrified one, but it was not from what Roy had just told him. "No… Who exactly was this? What was his name?"

Roy didn't quite understand Marth at first, but then realized that he seriously did not know this guy's name. He casted a glance at the large bloody lump in Marth's bed with his blood stained sword embedded in the center of it. Roy was beginning to feel very uncomfortable as he began to ask himself the very question: just who was it under the covers?

Both of the swordsmen looked at each other once more before either of them even thought about moving an inch. Marth was the first to slowly step closer to his own bedside. He reached out with both hands and grasped onto Roy's sword. He pulled the sharp blood stained blade out of the body of whoever was in Marth's bed. He examined the bloody sword with a horrified expression before he turned to face Roy, who's expression was just as horrified as Marth's was. The red-head slowly took his own sword from Marth's grasp. He examined his own sword with wide eyes for about five seconds before letting out a choked gasp and dropping the sword and backing away from it.

"Marth! I gotta get out of here! I-I-I think I'm gonna throw up!" Roy said as he felt a huge panic attack coming along. Marth reached out and grasped Roy's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Calm down, Roy. There's no need for panic, okay? We're not going anywhere until we figure out who this is." Marth stated calmly as released Roy from his grasp and turned his attention back to his bed. Marth reached out and slowly grasped his blanket. Both swordsmen clenched their eyes shut and then took deep breaths before Marth quickly removed the blankets from his own bed. As they both opened their eyes, their bodies went completely stiff.

The man underneath the blankets was none other than a much decapitated plumber, Mario.

Both swordsmen suddenly began to scream in fear as they stared down in horror at the dead plumber. It was then that one of Mario's arms fell of the bed and onto Marth's foot. Marth paused with his screaming for a second as he stared down in complete horror at Mario's arm and then proceeded to scream again.

The two swordsmen continued to scream, but had not realized nor remembered that the walls were not very sound proof sometimes. So the potential of someone waking up and coming to yell at them for being awakened by loud screams at such an early hour was from their minds. That is until Marth suddenly heard loud knocks coming from outside their door.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" The angry voice shouted from outside the door. Marth's eyes widened as his mind darted to a worst case scenario involving the guy outside kicking the door in to yell at them and suddenly seeing Mario's corpse and then screaming and running off to call the police. If they were to be arrested this… then most likely… he would go to jail…. with Roy. And have to share a jail cell…. With Roy.

"DAMNIT! I SAID SHUT UP!" The voice from outside called out once more and continued to pound on the door. Roy continued to scream and showed no signs of ceasing, which only angered the person outside even more. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

Marth gasped as he turned to Roy and grasped the screaming swordsman by his shoulders once more. "Roy! You've got to calm down! Stop screaming or both of our asses will be in deep trouble!" Marth spoke calmly, hoping to get through to Roy. However, it did not cease the red-head from his screaming. He continued to scream as if it were the end of the world.

"Roy!" Marth shouted once more in an attempt get to Roy's attention away from his fears, which did not work either.

"ROY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled again. This time shaking the screaming swordsman's shoulders violently, but did not get any new type of response. Roy was still screaming and the angry person outside their door was beginning to shout obscenities at them.

Feeling his meager patience beginning to slip away, Marth was beginning to glare forcefully at Roy. Nothing he said or did was getting the red-head's attention. There was only so much of Roy's screaming that Marth could take. The screaming wasn't making the situation any better and this had gone on long enough. So Marth did the only thing that he could think of. He slapped Roy.

"Roy! You scream louder than any girl I know! Could you scream any louder! Can't you see your gonna get us in trouble with your infernal screaming! Shut the fuck up!" Marth shouted out of pure impatience and frustration. Nor was the look of confusion the Roy had on his face.

"You don't have to scream so loudly, Marth."

"… Me? … Scream loudly? ME SCREAMING LOUDLY! YOU LISTEN HERE, YOU RED-HAIRED PANSY! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I'M THE ONE WHO CAN SCREAM THE LOUDEST IN THIS ROOM THEN YOU CAN KISS MY-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING IN!" The angry voice from outside shouted once more and began to grasp onto the doorknob. Marth's eyes quickly darted to the door and then back at Mario's corpse.

"Shit!" Marth blared as he released Roy's shoulders from his grip. However, as soon as Roy was released, he went right back into his panic stricken state.

"Oh God, Marth! What the hell are we gonna do! He's gonna see Mario and call the cops on us and we're gonna go to jail! I don't want wanna go to jail!" Roy blurted out as his wide eyes darted to random places in the room. "Marth! I gotta get out of here!" Roy said as he made a mad dash for the window, which was locked and slightly blocked by a dresser.

"Roy, will you knock it off! If you're planning on escaping through that window then I hope you're planning on committing suicide because WE'RE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR, YOU STUPID BAKA!" Marth shouted in annoyance while watching Roy as he climbed on top of the dresser began to beat desperately onto the window, causing the glass to crack and his fists to start dripping blood. Marth sighed heavily in frustration as he turned back to his bed. He jumped over his bed and tore the blankets off of Roy's bed and threw it over his own bed covering Mario's dead body.

"Roy! Stop hurting yourself and come over here by me! I've got an idea!" Marth commanded as he took a seat on his bedside. Roy, however, wasn't listening and continued to beat on the window, hurting his hands even more. Marth rolled his eyes. "Roy! Will you get over here before I throw you through that window myself!"

The door suddenly came open, snapping Roy out of his panic. Finally, he acknowledge Marth and jumped on the bed next to him and latched onto the blue-haired swordsman arm. Marth's eyes widened as he looked at Roy.

"Let go of me, Roy."

"No! I'm scared!"

"Damnit, Roy…" Marth muttered as he turned to look at the doorway to find a very pissed off Falco Lombardi standing before them. Without knowing exactly what to say to the angered avian, Marth gave Falco an innocent smile and said the first thing that came to his mind. "'Morning, Falco. Uh… Kinda late to be up isn't?"

"SHUT UP!" Falco blared while glaring at the blue-haired swordsman. At that point, he noticed that Roy was latched onto Marth's arm and the blankets were missing from the other empty bed. He also noticed that the window above the dresser was cracked quite badly and showed signs of blood dripping from the cracks. Falco raised his feathery eyebrows and looked back at the two swordsman. It was then that he saw the blood that was trailing from Roy's hands down Marth's arm. As Falco was beginning to ask himself just what the hell was going on in here, Marth's look of innocence turned into curiousity.

"What's wrong, Falco?"

"…. I'm gonna regret asking, but what the hell happened to your window?" Falco questioned as he walked over to examine the window. Marth's stiffened as Falco examined the window. If the avian turned around from where he was standing, then he would surely notice a giant lump in the bed. Quickly, Marth stood up, with Roy still latched onto his arm and went to stand by the bed to where the covered corpse would be blocked from the avian's view. Falco casted a glance at Marth. "Well?"

Marth looked at the cracked and bloody window. _'Ah, Roy. Why in the hell did you have to ….. Ah, geez.'_ "Roy and I got into a fight and it got somewhat physical." He stated calmly. Roy blinked his eyes in confusion at Marth's statement.

"Marth, what are you talking about? We didn't get into any fi-" Roy's questioning was cut short by Marth's elbow sending a forceful pound into his stomach. Roy chocked back his painful cough. Not wanting to make a scene, but nonetheless, he ended up falling to the floor clutching his stomach and clenching his eyes shut at the pain. While he was lying on his side with his back facing to the other two men, Marth gave a Falco another innocent smile.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's crazy." Marth said keeping the smile present on his face. Falco watched Roy lay on the floor, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. The avian just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He's crazy?... I think your both nuts."

Marth gave a small sigh. "Look, Falco, I'm sorry that we woke you up. Roy and I know you can't sleep through our fights and…" As Marth continued on with his apology, Roy was beginning to feel the pain slowly leaving his body. He slowly opened his eyes at the relief that he was finally feeling. However, his eyes suddenly widened as they met an arm lying before him, which was sleeved with red and was wearing a white glove and was dripping blood from the where it had been sliced off.

Roy gave let out a very audible shriek as he made a move to sit up and get away from the decapitated arm that was still laying on the floor. However, he suddenly remembered that if Falco were to see the arm, then he would know that something was up. So Roy instantly hit the floor again and pretended to moan in pain as he reluctantly grabbed the arm and hid it with his own arms, pretendeding to hug himself in pain.

"You okay, Roy?" Marth asked as he looked down at Roy, who continued to moan in pain. "Oh, com'on. I didn't hit you that hard!" Marth stated, but Roy ignored him. Continuing to clutch at himself and moan in pain. Marth rolled his eyes at Roy and then turned to smile at Falco again.

"He's fine. He does this all the time."

Falco watched Roy for a few seconds before looking at Marth with a strange expression on his face. "I'm willing to bet that this was either just a fight over something stupid or just sex gone wrong. Either way, I really don't want to know what you guys do in here alone by yourselves, but whatever it is, keep it down in here. Some people actually try to sleep at this time of the night!"

"It won't happen again, Falco. We're sorry." Marth said sympathetically. However, it didn't do much to improve Falco's current mood.

"I mean it! Because if I have to come back in here tonight, I'm bringing a shot gun with me!" With that said, Falco stormed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Marth breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes, he's gone! And thank God he didn't ask why Roy's blankets weren't on his bed!" It was then that Roy shrieked very loudly and jumped up from his place on the floor. Tossing Mario's arm onto the bed, Roy ran over to his bed stand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a can of Lysol Disinfectant Spray and proceeded to spray himself with it.

Rolling his eyes at Roy, Marth walked over to the dresser that was blocking the window and pulled open one of the drawers. He began rummaging through it as he spoke. "Roy, we have to do something about Mario."

Roy froze. "He's not going in my bed."

"No! That's not what I meant, you idiot!" Marth growled as he turned his attention away from the dresser and back to his terrified friend. "Look, Mario's not staying in here with us. If Falco or someone else barges in here again tonight and discovers that the 'famous' plumber is really dead, then guess who everyone is going to be pointing they're fingers at?"

"Oh-no! Marth, that's terrible!" Roy said after gasping in fear. Marth gave a sad sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know. Can you imagine how much of a disaster that would turn out to be?"

"It would be the worst thing in the world! I can't believe that everyone would ever point they're fingers at you for this!"

"Yes, I know, Roy. Don't worry, I'm not going to let them blame me for this, I'm-" Marth stopped as he realized what kind of point Roy was getting at. He suddenly rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. "Roy, did someone drop you on your head when you were little?"

"I doubt it… why?"

As he watched Roy stare at him in curiosity, Marth began to wonder about something. By who's sword did Mario truly suffer from? Him or Roy? The question ran through his head several times as he began to recall what happened earlier. Apparently, he attacked Mario first, but then Roy seemed to have taken over shortly afterwards. In then end, it was Roy's sword that was lodged into Mario's corpse, but did Mario die before or after Roy attacked him. Did Mario die when Marth was attacking him?

_'Could it have been me? ….. Was I the one who….. Oh God….. I think it was me! It's all my fault…. I killed Mario…'_

"Are you okay, Marth?" Roy questioned the other swordsman with serious concern filling his voice. He had never seen Marth so lost in his thoughts before and was beginning to worry if this situation was a lot worse than it may have seemed. Marth snapped himself out of his train of thoughts and met Roy's eyes. It was then that something else briefly ran through his mind. Something that made him smirk.

_'I killed Mario… Or did I?'_ Marth thought to himself as he went back to rummaging through the open drawer. "Oh, I'm just fine Roy…. Just fine." Marth said as he finally found the two items that he was looking for. He pulled them out and shut the drawer and walked over to Roy. He shoved a first aid kit into Roy's arms, which caused the red-head to look at him in confusion once more.

"What's this for?"

"….. They're for your hands, Roy. You really need to get them cleaned up."

"Oh….. What's the duct tape for?"

Marth, once again, groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well, I figured that since Mario's all dismembered, we could take his arms and tape them to the walls and we could take his legs and tape them to our window to hide the cracks. I also think that his hands would look real nice on our ceiling. Oh, and his head would look great sitting on top of the dresser." The swordsman said as he took notice of the very horrified expression that the red-head was currently wearing on his face. "What the hell do you think we're going to use the duct tape for, you baka!"

"Eugh! I don't want his arms on our walls! That's just wrong!"

Marth just stood there and stared at Roy in pure annoyance. Out of all people in the world, why did Roy not only have to complicate his dreams, but daily life as well?

"It's not that complex, Roy! I'm going to tape Mario's limbs back together! We can't just get rid of him in pieces, ya know!" Marth said before turning his attention to Mario's corpse. He prepared to rip off a long piece of duct tape when something he definitely was not expecting happened. Marth felt two hands grasp onto both of his arms and a forehead being pressed lightly against his back. His eyes widened as he realized that there could only be one person that was doing this.

"Roy, what the hell are you-"

"Marth, I've never been so afraid for you in my life. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want to protect you with every fiber of my being, Marth. I care for you…. a lot." Roy whispered softly as sweat began to trickle down Marth's forehead. These sudden actions that Roy was showing him were making him unbearable uncomfortable.

_'Why in the hell is he doing this! He can't possibly have feelings for…. Oh shit.'_ Marth thought to himself almost in a frantic panic. Things like this only happened in his dreams and even with that as a known fact, Marth considered every single one of those dreams to be nightmares. This was only confirming his worst fears. Marth wanted nothing more than to get himself out of this situation, but he knew that throwing Roy to the floor and running away screaming his lungs out would only make things worse. So, very reluctantly, he did that only thing he could thing of. Something that he was going to kill himself for later. He went along with it.

"Roy, there's no need to be afraid. Everything's going to be okay. I'll be fine. So don't worry about me okay? We'll both be okay, Roy." Marth spoke softly without turning to face Roy. Both men just stood there. Marth's eyes began to soften as he continued to let Roy lean against him. Much to his surprise, for the first time in a long while, Marth was beginning to feel himself relax. _'Oh God… Why does this feel so…. right?'_

"I trust you, Marth. Promise me everything's gonna be okay."

"…. I promise you, Roy. Everything will be fine. Don't be afraid, Roy." Marth said with a small sigh as he felt Roy beginning to relax against him.

"Thanks, Marth."

"Anytime……… Roy?"

"Yes, Marth?"

"…. Please let go of me."

* * *

Chapter 7 - 4:01 a.m. 

One of them can't sleep out of fear that his stalker will sneak into his bed for pleasure. The other one just can't sleep because of screamers.

One of them is always awake and alert. The other one doesn't want to be and doesn't care.

One of them keeps a weapon underneath his pillow every night. The other one always misplaces his weapon every night.

Whenever a disturbance enters their room, both of them seem to believe that it's just the other making noises for annoyance to each other. However, this was clearly not the case, as the "disturbance" in the room quickly became a frightening problem for the one with the misplaced weapon.

* * *

**Anyway, there's that chapter. I figured since I had nothing to do for the summer, I'd work on some writings including this one. Sadly, it took a near death experience to get me all of my sudden free time. Take it from me everyone, totaling your only car is not the best way to obtain free time...I seriously do not recommend it (not that it was done on purpose or anything). I mighthaveall the nice free time, but I also have a broken ankle as well. So...yeah. Anyway, if you would like, flame me for the late updates. I don't mind. I use flames to burn stuff. Hehe. Yeah... Oh, and I'm also going take some time and start revising the earlier chapters. The need it, badly x.x. Anyway, till next time. Luv ya!**

**o.o...**

**Z. Lombardi**


End file.
